Why Me?
by bluebunny16
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends forever. It's the classic Edward loves Bella, Bella loves Edward. But neither of them will admit it. Until one day, when everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Me?**

Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends forever. It's the classic Edward loves Bella, Bella loves Edward, but neither will admit it. Until one day when everything changes.

**Hello, everyone! I'm Nikibeth and this is my third fanfic. It's sad to say that I need a lot of motivation to keep on with a story. So, please give me as much motivation as possible to get through this one. I love you guys! Outfits will be posted on my profile. (Because I'm obsessed.)**

I was cutting up the chicken, getting it ready for dinner. My father, Charlie, was asleep on the couch. I hear the snoring all the way in the kitchen. I chuckled. I'm Bella. I'm twenty-years-old and I'm home from Seattle to visit my father. I moved to Seattle to continue my pursuit in my dream job, becoming a dancer. Forks just didn't offer me everything I needed.

My dad recently got married, for the second time. Her name is Sue Clearwater, well Sue Swan now. She's a really sweet lady. My dad got closer to her when they needed help with the grief of Sue's husband, Harry. He died of a heart attack a few years back and they've been married for a year.

A knock on the door got me out of my thoughts. I looked up and could see that crazy, bronze hair through the glass. I smiled and opened the door. I squealed,  
"Edward!"  
I jumped into his arms and he spun me around. Edward is one of my best friends of all time. His sister, Alice, is my other best friend.

I also…happened to be in love with Edward. I realized it one day when we were playing truth or dare in the Cullen basement. My brother, Emmett, dared Edward to kiss me. We had to take a shot every time we refused to do a dare. (Hey, no one said we were good kids!) Emmett thought that Edward would take the shot, and then he'd officially be drunk.

We were all shocked when Edward got up, planted one on me, and went back to his seat like nothing happened. It was a buzzed kiss, but a kiss is still a kiss. From that moment on, I knew that I loved him. He looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes and asked,  
"Do you want to go out to dinner with my family tonight?"

I looked over at a sleeping Charlie. I was torn. I wanted to have dinner with my dad, but I honestly didn't know how much time I'd have with Edward. That was when Sue walked in carrying a pizza box. She looked over and saw the raw chicken on the counter and looked back at me.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! If I had known you'd be cooking-"  
"Sue! It's okay. Edward actually just invited me to dinner with his family. So, if that's alright with you guys, I'll go with them."  
"Bella, don't go just because I didn't think to ask if you were making dinner." I smiled at my stepmom.  
"It's really okay, Sue."

She put down the pizza boxes and nodded. So, I ran up the stairs to put on a cuter outfit for tonight. Lord knows that I don't need to play Bella Barbie for Alice again. I went back downstairs quickly and Edward smiled at me again.

We went out to his silver Volvo and we were on the road. It's comfortable being with Edward. The conversation is smooth and easy. We can talk about everything and anything. Then, we pulled up to a small, white house.

"Edward, why are we here?" He looked at me with a 'duh' expression.  
"To pick up my girlfriend, Tanya."

I had forgotten about Tanya, honestly. They'd been dating for six months. They became dance partners at the exclusive college they had gotten into, somewhere in California. As Tanya says it, once they danced that first dance, they knew they were meant to be together.

Edward came back out with Tanya on his arm. She gave me a death look; I forgot to mention that she hates me. She thinks that I'm just here to ruin their relationship. I looked away and heard Edward open the door for Tanya, and close it when she got in.

"Hello, Bella. It's _so _nice to see you again."  
"Oh, the feeling's mutual."

I looked at her in my rearview mirror. It looked like she was trying to make my head explode. We rode in awkward silence until we got to the restaurant, Le Belle. I smiled as I got out. All of us, the Cullen's and I, love Italian food.

I looked over at Tanya and tried to not laugh at her outfit. Don't get me wrong, it's a cute dress, but only if you're going to prom. It had the lace going at the bottom, and a peacock-type design on the left side. The heels matched the prom look. It looked like golden reptile scales. Her bag matched her outfit.

We entered the restaurant. The Cullen's were sitting in the back and I smiled and sat next to Alice. Emmett was already here, of course. He came with his fiancé, Rosalie Hale. She's Jasper's twin, but he chose to go with the last name Cullen when they adopted Rosalie and him.

Alice looked at my outfit very closely and then nodded. I smiled and we all ordered our appetizers. Tanya was talking to Edward, but he didn't seem interested. She noticed, too and tried harder to get his attention. I turned back to Rosalie to continue our discussion about her and Emmett's wedding.

Emmett had proposed seven months ago, and the wedding was quickly approaching. Rosalie was freaking out about it, since it was only a month away. I smiled and gave her words of encouragement as our meal came. I dug into my ravioli and looked up to see Tanya sneering at me.

"Oh, Bella. You really think you need to eat that fast? We already know that you're getting kind of big. I mean, for a dancer."

My mouth popped open and I quickly picked up my napkin to wipe the sauce that wasn't there from my face. I blushed furiously and, thankfully, Esme came to my rescue.

"Tanya, we don't need you insulting anyone here. Bella is perfect shape for a dancer, and she doesn't need to lose weight."

Edward was awkwardly looking away at the wall, then poking his food with a fork. He seemed to be speechless, which I'll admit, kind of hurt. Tanya gave Esme a death glare, and we went back into easy conversation. But, I didn't touch my ravioli.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Love it, hate it? I'm going to try to update every Wednesday and Friday. Please review. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 2**

**Since I got more review then I thought I would, I'm going to do a chapter early! Read and enjoy!**

I woke up and looked around, startled for a second. I shook my head and laughed quietly to myself. I forgot that I had fallen asleep in Alice's room last night. I looked over and saw that she was still sound asleep. I stretched and yawned, and went downstairs. I saw Esme at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Bella. You look tired." I laughed again and nodded. Alice and I had stayed up for most of the night gossiping.

"Yeah. Alice can never shut up. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and eggs."

I sat down at the table and put my head down on my arms. I was starting to doze, when I felt something really cold go down my back. I jumped up and whirled behind me to see Edward holding some ice. He had a satisfied grin on his face, and the chase was on.

I chased him up the stairs, where he ran into his room and I was right behind him. He side-stepped me right before I was about to tackle him, and I landed on his bed. I gave him the best evil look I could muster. Then he was sitting on me, with my hands pinned above my head.

"Don't you do it, Edward Cullen!"

Then, he started to tickle me. I started laughing and screaming at him to stop and tried to wriggle away. He finally stopped when I started crying from laughing so hard. He gave me that satisfied smirk again and I smacked him upside the head.

"Oh, ow. That _really _hurt, Bella." He smiled again.

I just rolled my eyes and went back downstairs. Esme was serving the food, so I sat down and eyed the food. I was starving, since I didn't eat much of the ravioli last night. I dug in once she set it in front of me.

"Jeez, Bella! Why don't you save some of that for the others?"

I stuck my tongue out at Edward and kept eating. Once I was finished I leaned back with a sigh. My eyes had been bigger than my stomach, and I was _full._

"I'm glad you didn't end up eating the table, too." I threw a piece of my left over pancake at Edward and went back upstairs to grab my bag.

"Breakfast was delicious, Esme. Thank you. I'm going to run home and practice dancing."

"It was nice to see you again, Bella," Esme smiled and hugged me, "Are we still on to go to the park later today?"

This time it was my turn to smile. We were going back to the park where the Cullen's and I had grown up. I nodded and started the walk to my house. I figured that would be a good enough warm up, besides stretching, before I danced.

"Wow. The park looks the same as it used to," Jasper said. I smiled and nodded, in agreement.

I looked over at Esme. She really knew how to dress up. She had on a white and blue striped shirt with white dress pants, and blue boat shoes. The white bag really helped out her outfit. Alice came over to me with a frown on her face. I knew what was about to come.

"Bella, why are you wearing _that _outfit to the park?"

I looked down at my outfit. I didn't really see anything wrong with it. I was wearing gray yoga pants with a purple tank top.

"Oh, you just don't understand!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the nearest restroom. She ran out to her car real quick, and came back with a huge bag.

"Alice, no! I don't need to dress up for a day at the park!" She snorted.

"Yes you do, especially since Tanya will be joining us."

I rolled my eyes. I don't know what it is with Alice always making me dress up when Tanya's going to be around. Why should I dress up for her? I looked at the outfit Alice had tossed to me and rolled my eyes. I put on the white long-sleeved shirt and peach flowery skirt. I refused to put on the ridiculous peach pumps, and kept my chucks on.

When I walked out Alice smiled until she looked down and saw the chucks.

"Bella, I gave you those pumps for a reason." I gave her a confused look.

"To use as a boomerang?"

I walked out of the bathroom and smiled as I heard Alice mutter under her breath.

"Wait, Bella! I forgot to give you the headband!"

I groaned and Alice raced over to me. She pulled out a headband that looked like it had metal leaves on it. She moved my hair back and put it on my head. I had to admit, I looked pretty good.

I joined the others and heard they were talking about the time that Emmett broke his arm trying to jump off of a slide. I laughed as I remembered that he had asked for a blue cast, and had somehow ended up with a pink one.

We were all really starting to enjoy ourselves and then I saw Tanya get out of the car. Oh, joy. My day was about to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 3**

**Hello, one and all! It's another chapter of Why Me? already! Hard to believe, isn't it? I'm going to **_**try**_** to update every day that I'm at my mom's. So during the week there'll be two days that I don't update then three the next. But, I'll try to make the chapter longer before I go.**

**And, I realized that I haven't done a disclaimer yet! (Shame)**

**Disclaimer: I still am not Stephanie Meyer. Although, I do have fun with her characters.**

Tanya made her way over to us, and sat right next to Edward. I tried not to gag when she kissed him. Esme made a disappointed face, we all knew that she didn't like PDA*. Emmett suddenly jumped up, and ran to the monkey bars.

"Emmett! Don't do it!" Rosalie was screaming at him. We all knew that he was going to do something stupid.

He got a goofy grin on his face and ran back to Rosalie, threw her over his shoulder, and started to climb up the monkey bars.

"Emmett Swan! You put me down, right now!"

He started to laugh and started running across the top of the monkey bars. I rolled my eyes; that's how he had broken his wrist one time. I guess some people just never learn.

I looked over to Alice and saw that she had a disgusted look on her face. I looked around and couldn't find Edward or Tanya. No wonder she looked so disgusted. When she saw me looking, her face broke out in a huge grin.

"Alice, what are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing, Bella dear. Don't worry your pretty, little head about it."

I just shook my head and decided to take her advice. I just hoped that it didn't involve me. I looked over and Tanya walking out of the bathroom, but Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked.

"He said that he left something in his car. He'll be back in a second."

Oh, well, that's a good thing they weren't doing what I thought they were doing. The little, green monster had been starting to climb out. I looked over and realized I looked too late.

"Edward!" Then, I got hit with the water balloon.

"Edward, don't you _dare_ get this outfit wet!" Alice yelled at her brother.

He was laughing like a madman, and started pelting us with water balloons. I ducked for cover behind the bench, and Emmett came down from the monkey bars with Rosalie. Emmett decided to help Edward and started pelting everyone with water balloons. Alice looked like she could kill. Yep, just like old times.

Emmett and I were sitting in Charlie and Sue's living room. Charlie decided to break out the old family videos. I was laughing at the one we were watching right now. It was when I had snuck into Emmett's room at night and gave him a makeover.

Charlie had grabbed the camera when Emmett walked downstairs. He had makeup _all _over his face and didn't understand why Charlie and I were laughing at him. When he looked in the mirror, that's when I decided it was the time to run.

He chased me all around the block, with the makeup still on his face. I couldn't help laughing when I was running. Even our neighbors had decided to look outside to see what was going on. For a week when Emmett went anywhere, someone had something to say about the makeup.

I looked at the clock, and saw that it was three.

"Oh! I hate to go, but I need to get to the studio before it closes." Charlie smiled.

"Go have fun and practice hard."

I dressed quickly and went to the dance studio.

I had a competition coming up. It was a month away and I needed to get as much practice as I could. I was dancing to Maroon 5's Moves like Jagger. It's one of my favorite songs. I incorporated some ballet when Christina Aguilera was singing her part.

By the few seconds, I was already lost in my dance. Twirling, jumping, adding hip-hop. Dance takes me to my happy place, and I love it. When I was done I heard clapping and turned around. There was Edward with his gorgeous crooked smile. _He _was clapping for _me._

"That was amazing, Bella. You hesitated in some of your moves, but I'm sure you'll work out the kinks."

I blushed and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm going to be in the same competition that you are. I came here to practice. Also, I was wondering…would you want to do a duet for the competition?"

I was stunned. Edward's only partner had been Tanya.

"What about Tanya? She's your usual dance partner."

His eyes got dark and I was wondering what he was thinking.

"She told me that she wanted to dance with someone else for the competition. She said that I wasn't good enough to win her the first place that she 'had to have.'"

I was surprised, again. Edward was a fantastic dancer. I couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to dance with him.

"Sure. I don't see why we can't be partners." He smiled and walked over to my stereo. He took my iPod out and put his in. It was a song meant for Tango.

He walked over to me and grabbed my right hand and put his left hand on my lower back. We started dancing slowly. I had to try hard not to lead. His foot moved back, mine moved forward. He circled his foot one way, I circled mine the other.

He grabbed my thigh and slid his hand down to my knee, and put my leg around his. He dipped me then twirled me and we ended up close to together when the music ended. Our breathing was hard and I was looking into those gorgeous, green eyes.

He started to lean down and next thing I knew, his mouth was on mine. I smiled and started to kiss him back, and that's when things started to fall apart.

"Edward!"

**Cliffy! Muahahahaha, I'm such a terrible person. I want to add more characters to the story, but I need some ideas. So, if you want incorporated into my store, please review with the name and personality! See ya'll tomorrow. (Okay, I won't literally see you.)**

**Nikibeth**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 4**

**So, from the reviews that I've gotten, my favorite is from . That was the kind of review I was looking for! I'm thinking about adding a little contest at the end of each chapter? What do you think? And I don't know if I'll be able to update since I'm going to be really busy tomorrow. And I won't be able to update Monday through Wednesday, so we'll see!**

-Why Me?-

My head whipped around and I saw one person that I did not expect to see here. Emmett.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister?"

Emmett had stormed over and picked Edward up by the collar.

"She's not _that _type of girl, Cullen! You have a girlfriend, you idiot!"

He threw Edward on the floor.

"Emmett! Calm down! It wasn't just his fault."

Emmett looked over at me with fire in his eyes. I started backing away slowly. I've only ever seen him this angry once, and that's not even my story to tell.

"I _really _hope that you know what you're doing, Bella. 'Cause mark my words, this _will _come back to bite both of you in the ass!"

He stormed away and I looked at Edward with shocked eyes. Did that really just happen? Had I been kissing Edward Cullen, and my big brother barged in? I shook my head and walked over to Edward and held out a hand to help him up. He shook his head and got up on his own.

"I think I should go…"

"Edward, you don't have to go. We obviously have some things that we need to talk about."

He shook his head before I even finished talking.

"I have some things I need to think about. On my own."

I looked at him with my jaw dropped as he walked out the door.

-Why Me?-

I entered Charlie's house and immediately went to my room. Edward had forgotten his iPod at the studio, so I was going to return that later. I was still thinking about what had happened. Edward and I had just had a moment, right? Did it even really mean anything?

I walked into my bathroom and hopped into the shower. I put the water on really hot hoping it would erase some of my thoughts. So far, it wasn't working. I washed my hair and got out of the shower. I decided to dress up kind of nice, since I was going to see Edward. It's a pretty good excuse to see him, having to give him his iPod.

I put on my orange long-sleeved sweater-like shirt and my beige skinny jeans. I quickly but on my beige ballet flats with bows by the toes, and I grabbed my matching orange purse. I quickly put Edward's iPod in my purse, and made sure my hair looked good. Well, I guess okay works just as well.

I hurried downstairs and grabbed my keys, and I saw Emmett watching me from the kitchen table with a disgusted look on his face. I shook my head and just tried to leave as quickly as I could.

"Bella. I know you're going to go see Edward."

I stopped with my hand on the door knob.

"Why do you care, Em?"

I guess that blew another fuse.

"Why do I care? _Why do I care?_ Bella! You're my sister! I know Edward and I know he's not right for you! Plus, you made yourself look like a slut when you kissed him! Knowing darn well that he has a girlfriend!"

Being called a slut is one thing. Being called a slut by your brother is a whole different thing.

"Thanks for the insight, Em. I wasn't aware that I was a slut, thanks for clearing that up."

"Bella I didn't mean-"

I slammed the door and stomped over to my car. I had angry tears in my eyes so I left as soon as I could. I pulled up to the Cullen house in five minutes and walked up to the door. I knocked and waited.

And…waited.

I knocked again but then I heard loud voices coming from inside. I slowly twisted the knob and realized it was unlocked. I opened the door and walked towards the voices. They were coming from Edward's room.

I peeked through the slightly ajar door and saw Tanya yelling at Edward with tears down her face.

"How could you do this to me, Edward? I've been everything for you!" He shook his head.

"Tanya, you're not a nice person. I know that's not an excuse for cheating on you, but it's still the truth. You treat Bella like crap and act like you own me and my family. Which you don't."

She looked taken aback at what Edward had said. Before she collected herself he started speaking again.

"Like that time at Le Belle when you told Bella that she was eating too much? She's at a fine weight as it is. I'm so tired of you making snide comments about my best friend."

"What does she even have to do with this, Edward?"

I was confused by her statement but then I saw the look on Edward's face. He hadn't told her that it was me that he kissed. He just shook his head and a look of comprehension slowly dawned on her face.

"It was her, wasn't it? You kissed _her_!"

Edward bit his lip and slowly nodded. She stepped closer to him and slapped him. _Hard_. I could already see the red mark starting to form. He looked down and said,

"I'm sorry, Tanya. Yes, I kissed Bella and yes, I'm breaking up with you."

He had answered her unspoken question.

"You break up with me? I should be the one breaking up with you! You're a worthless piece of crap and you two deserve each other!"

She stormed out and I quickly hid in a closet before she could see me. She stormed down the stairs and was out of the house in record time. I waited a few seconds and walked into Edward's room. He was still sitting but with his head in his hands. I could see his shoulders moving. He was crying.

I sat down next to him and sat there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do. He lifted his head up, feeling the movement of the bed. I looked at his gorgeous tear-stained face.

"I guess you heard most of that, huh?"

I nodded slowly and looked down at my feet.

"I like you, Bella. I really do. I just…don't know what we're supposed to do now."

I put my purse on my lap and pulled out his iPod and handed it to him.

"You left this at the studio."

He looked from the iPod and looked back to me.

"I shouldn't have left you alone at the studio. That was rude of me."

I shrugged.

"We just kissed and you had a girlfriend. I would figure that leaving was the easiest thing to do."

He leaned in slowly, until his lips were centimeters away from mine.

"I'm sorry for never defending you when Tanya was on a roll."

I was about to say something, but he kissed me before I could.

-Why Me?-

**I must say, this is one of my favorite chapters. I made Edward apologize for choosing his girlfriend over his best friend. I'm just so darn sweet. So, raise your hand if you were surprised that it was Emmett that walked in on Edward and Bella smooching. It was a last-minute decision. I love how it turned out. Don't worry, Emmett will get his, too. Please review, it makes me write faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 5**

**My favorite review from Chapter 4 is from vampiregurl. I love how you hope that she's going to give him hell. We'll just have to see, now won't we?**

-Why Me?-

Edward and I have been dating a week now. We also still haven't told our parents. Or anyone else, actually. We wanted to keep it private, so as to avoid questions. But we also knew that our secret wouldn't be kept for very long. Rosalie and Alice were already suspecting something was up.

Right now Edward and I are in his room listening to his music. He has quite a range of music that he listens to. He sat down next to me and was smiling.

"I just love Skillet."

I rolled my eyes. When I had tried to introduce him to my favorite band, Skillet, he had refused. He said it was too 'hard rock' for him. It's really not that much of rock. Plus, it's a Christian band. Which many people don't know.

"It's a good thing you have such an amazing girlfriend to introduce you to better music."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed me. I froze when I heard someone knocking on the door. Jasper burst in the room.

"Mom said dinner's ready-what are you doing?"

Edward hadn't been paying attention when Jasper knocked on the door. So, his face was still really close to mine.

"Looks like our secret's up, Edward." Edward got a huge smile on his face. Jasper looked kind of pleased.

"You two are dating and you didn't even tell anyone. Please tell me that you dumped Tanya."

I gulped and looked at Edward. He looked uncomfortable as well.

"It's a long story, Jasper," Edward said.

"Whatever, dude. As long as you tell me."

I just rolled my eyes and the three of us walked down the stairs. I smelled one of my favorite meals, chicken parmesan. I sat next to Edward at the table and grabbed his hand under the table. We all started eating and Jasper gave us an evil smile. Uh-oh.

"So, am I the only one who didn't know that you two are dating?"

I face palmed* myself. I heard some gasps and glared at Jasper. Then, I heard Jasper whisper to Emmett,

"You owe me twenty bucks."

Emmett pulled out his wallet and handed Jasper a twenty. I glared at Emmett. I'm also not surprised that he would bet on his sister. But honestly, he's the one who caught Edward and me kissing. He should have known to bet for me.

Alice was clapping and so was Rosalie. Rosalie said,

"I knew it! I just _knew _it!"

I rolled my eyes and went back to eating. I knew this is what would happen if we told them that we were dating. Carlisle cleared his throat and said,

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Edward shrugged and I answered,

"A week."

That's when Alice had a shocked look on her face.

"You've been able to keep this information away from me for a week? Hmm."

Yup, I was going to be tortured until Alice and Rosalie got all of the information that they wanted out of me. Joy.

-Why Me?-

It was time for me to go back to school. I didn't want to leave my family and I really didn't want to leave Edward. We'd been together for a month and our colleges were across the country from each other. I was driving Edward to the airport.

Once his airplane left, I'd be heading to Seattle. I was trying really hard not to cry when we got to his terminal. I hugged him as hard as I could. He hugged me back and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I have a present for you, Bella. Close your eyes." I closed my eyes.

He placed something rectangular in my hands. I looked down and he opened it. It was a bracelet made of white gold and diamonds. It was breathtakingly beautiful. I started crying and he smiled and put the bracelet around my wrist.

"Every time you look at this bracelet, I want you to think of me." He leaned down to kiss me.

"Flight 241 is boarding. Flight 241 is boarding."

I looked down and I felt Edward lifting my chin up. He looked into my eyes and kissed me again.

"Just a few more months, Bella."

It was just supposed to be one month because of the competition. But, his teacher decided that Edward should dance with someone…closer to California. The tears were really flowing as he boarded that plane.

-Why Me?-

Between school and dance, I hadn't had much time to talk to Edward. So far we'd only been able to shoot each other a few quick texts when we had the free time. We were both practicing as much as we could for this upcoming competition.

The prize was five thousand dollars. I really wanted that money to help pay for my tuition.

I got home around ten at night, after a rigorous dance practice. I flopped on my couch in my dorm and looked at my open laptop. I grabbed it and put it on my lap. After logging into Skype I looked and saw that Edward was online. I smiled and put on my headphones and called him.

He finally answered, but it wasn't Edward on the other end of the call. It was some red headed girl that I had never seen. She smiled sweetly at me and asked,

"Um…who are you?" I shook my head.

"Bella. What are you doing on Edward's computer?" She threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm Edward's dance partner. He's in the shower so I decided to answer for him." I paused.

"And why are you at his dorm?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm his girlfriend! Why else would I be at his dorm?"

I shook my head again. No, this could not be happening. Edward was not cheating on me with some slut in California. She suddenly turned behind and said something that I couldn't hear. She turned back to me and said,

"Oh, Edward's out of the shower. I better go so we can have some…alone time."

I slammed my laptop shut and pulled my knees to my chest. I started crying. This couldn't be happening. Edward cannot be such a player.

-Why Me?-

I hadn't even tried to talk to Edward since I talked to that redheaded chick in his room. I focused all of my anger into my dancing and it was really coming along. Sure, Edward had called a few…or fifteen times. And he's texted me a lot. But, I just can't face him.

The day of the competition had finally come. I knew that I was ready. I was backstage practicing one of my more difficult moves with my ear buds in. I guess I should have been paying attention or else I would have seen _him _coming.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked up to see none other than Edward. I took out my ear buds with a disgusted look on my face.

"What do you want, Edward?"

He sighed and shifted around uncomfortably.

"Bella, I need to explain to you what happened when you were talking to Victoria."

Ah, so her name is Victoria.

"She's _not _my girlfriend, Bella. I would never cheat on someone."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a look of duh.

"If I remember correctly, Edward, you cheated on Tanya. I was there, after all."

He sighed and instantly his hands were in his hair. One of his nervous habits.

"She is my dance partner, Bella. But, she's only my dance partner. She was in my dorm because we still had some moves that we needed to work out and they had closed the studio because something was wrong with the electricity and they had to fix it."

I shook my head. I wasn't going to believe his lie.

"With how you've treated me in the past, Edward, it's kind of hard to believe you."

He had a devastated look on his face.

"Bella-"

He was cut off by the announcer.

"And next on the stage, Bella Swan."

I looked at Edward.

"Well, that's my cue."

And I walked out on to the stage.

-Why Me?-

**You all should be thanking me since I was thinking about cutting off this chapter after Bella's talk with Victoria. But, I decided that would be pretty harsh since I'm not positive of when I'll be able to update again. So, what did you think? Great chapter? Terrible chapter? Do you think that Bella should really believe Edward? I guess you'll just have to wait and see!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 6**

**Okay, so, if you write fan fiction, have you ever just had a random want to add another chapter? Well, I have that feeling right now. I'm just that awesome. Oh, and I found out I will be able to update tomorrow. And, hey, if I'm really feeling the urge after this chapter you might end up with three chapters in one day! I'm just that freaking awesome.**

-Why Me?-

Have I ever mentioned that it doesn't take me long to get into one of my dances? Well, it doesn't. The song hit the chorus and I was lost in my dance. I was getting ready to do my back flip that land in the splits. But, I don't know what happened.

Esme said that it looked like I second-guessed myself before the land. When I landed, my foot went sideways. I heard a crunch and felt sudden pain. I fell and gripped my ankle and started crying; it hurt so badly.

Carlisle rushed on the stage while Edward came forward and carried me backstage. I had my face buried in his chest while I tried to control the sobbing. He gingerly set me down in a chair and held my leg while Carlisle examined it since it hurt too bad to put down.

I had a sudden intake of breath once Carlisle hit a really tender spot on my ankle. It had swollen like a balloon from the time I fell. It was also starting to bruise pretty badly. Carlisle sighed and looked up at me.

"I think you broke your ankle. I think it's a compound fracture and we need to get you to the hospital."

I shook my head with tears still in my eyes.

"My dance…I need to finish the dance…"

He looked at me with sad eyes and nodded to Edward. Edward picked me up and carried me to Carlisle's car and we made the quick trip to the hospital. Edward was holding my ankle in place while Carlisle drove as smoothly as he could. We finally pulled up to the hospital and Edward carried me in.

"Wait, what about your dance, Edward?" He shook his head.

"You're my bigger concern right now, Bella."

I smiled through the tears. It hurt every time he took a step. We finally got into the hospital where I was immediately wheeled away to for X-rays. They made Edward stay outside. It really hurt to get the X-ray, since they have to keep moving and twisting your ankle to get good pictures.

They finally took me to my room and gave me some medicine. I think they said that it was morphine. But, I didn't care. It made the pain go away and I was happy. I looked at Edward and got a goofy smile on my face.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, why don't you tell me?" I thought for a second.

"You're so beautiful…" Emmett walked in with a smirk on his face.

"That you make my sister drunk apparently."

I giggled when Emmett walked into the room.

"Look, Eddie! It's Emmett! Do you know who Emmett is? He's my brother! Hehehe broooother."

That was the funniest thing in the world. The word brother. Especially when you say it for a really long time. I was still laughing when the doctors walked in with my X-rays. Carlisle looked at them with the doctor and rubbed his chin. Doctor Joshua said,

"Yep, it looks like she'll be needing surgery."

I looked at the doctor.

"Surgery? Why do I need surgery? Do I have a tail?" He shook his head and smirked.

"It's pretty interesting to see how people will react when it comes to pain medication."

Carlisle and Dr. Joshua got into a conversation of their own and I decided to stare at Edward. Even if he wasn't looking, we were having a staring contest. He finally looked at me and smirked and stared right back. I finally had to blink and he got a triumphant grin.

"Edward, c'mere!"

He bent down to me.

"Don't tell Edward, but I think you're pretty cute."

He stood up, smiled, shook his head, and walked out of the room.

-Why Me?-

We were currently in the Cullen household celebrating Christmas. It was nice being back with my family in Forks. I was feeling festive so I had on a green shirt, green flats, red cardigan and red skinny jeans. I was sitting next to Edward on the loveseat while Emmett was handing out presents from under the tree.

"This one's for…Belly Boo!"

I smiled and held out my hands. It was a flat, rectangular box. I knew it was clothes from the shape, and I knew that it was from Alice. I opened it slowly just to torture her. I grinned when she started gritting her teeth and pulled out a gorgeous, pink dress. It was covered in lace.

It had two layers at the bottom of lace with a ribbon in the middle. Emmett handed me another present that was shaped like a shoe box. I opened it and found beautiful matching pink pumps. I ran over and hugged Alice.

"Thank you, Alice! This is beautiful."

She smiled and hugged me back.

"I knew that you'd love it."

I went back and sat next to Edward. We went through all of the presents and were enjoying what we had received. From Emmett I had gotten a book of The World's Best Pranks. Rosalie had given me a golden locket.

Carlisle and Esme gave me two tickets to Paris. I smiled at Edward and kissed him when I opened the tickets. From Charlie and Sue I got a Visa gift-card. From Jasper I got a simple leather bracelet with a flowery intricate design. I loved all of my gifts.

Edward took my hand and led me out to the backyard. We stood under a tree that had twinkling lights all over it. I smiled at him as he pulled me close.

"I didn't want to give you your gift in there. I wanted it to be more private."

I nodded and smiled bigger with anticipation. He pulled out a small, black box from his back pocket.

"I know it's too soon for us to get engaged. And I don't want to get married until after I finish college. So, I got you this promise ring. I want to wait to finish college and I need your promise to wait for me. So, will you accept this?"

He opened the box and there was a very small diamond ring. I took it out and read the inscription on the inside. It simply said, 'I promise.' I smiled and slipped in on my finger. It started to snow.

"Yes, Edward. I'll wait for you."

-Why Me?-

**Love it? Hate it? Please, please, please review. It gives me inspiration for my chapters and it tells me if I need to fix some things. Can't wait 'till next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 7**

**Hello, hello! Another beautiful (okay, stormy) day is here. Fair warning, I'm getting writers block. So, this chapter might not be the best.**

-Why Me?-

Edward and I decided to spend our last day in Forks together. I had no idea what he had planned for today, but I was enjoying it already. We're in our meadow and he has a blanket set out and a picnic basket full of warm food. It was perfect for winter.

I lay back after I finished the tomato soup and sighed contentedly.

"This was amazing, Edward. Thank you."

He grinned and lay next to me.

"This isn't even the beginning, Bella dear."

I gave him a confused look and he just waggled his eyebrows. I stuck my tongue out at him and next thing I knew, I got hit square in the face. With a snowball.

"It is _on, _Edward Cullen!"

He laughed like a madman and started running through the trees. He was a track star in high school so no wonder he could outrun me with no problem. I pushed my legs harder to try to catch up to him, but it was futile.

I looked around and I couldn't find him. I'd never been in this part of the forest before.

"Edward?"

I looked around me again and I still didn't see him. I was starting to get seriously freaked out since it started to get darker. I looked up and saw the clouds. A blizzard was coming.

"Edward?"

I was getting more and more worried when he wasn't answering me. I kept walking the way that I thought the meadow was. I still didn't recognize any of my surroundings.

"Edward! Where are you?"

I heard a twig snapped and I twirled to look behind me. It was just a deer running away. I kept walking and walking and I couldn't find anything that looked familiar. I started crying. I didn't know where I was and I was scared.

-Why Me?-

I ended up finding a very small cave to hide out in for the blizzard. I got in right as it started snowing. I was shaking, only partly from the cold. I was scared; I didn't know where I was. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started rocking. I really hoped that Edward was out of the blizzard.

I started hearing footsteps and I hid darker into the shadows. Who would be out in this blizzard?

"Bella? Are you in here?"

Edward. It was Edward.

"Edward!"

I jumped up and ran to him.

"Bella! I was running and looked behind me, and you weren't there. I was getting really worried. I walked back to the meadow, figuring that you had gone back there. You weren't there but I ended up finding your footprints in the snow. So, I followed them here."

I buried my face in his chest and started crying again. These were tears of joy. He smiled and wrapped him arms around me. I had started shaking again. He pulled out the blanket that we had used for the picnic and wrapped it around me. Then he said,

"It looks like we'll be here for awhile."

I nodded and sat back down. He sat down next to me. I wrapped part of the blanket around him, too. We just sat quietly together until the blizzard finally started to slow down.

-Why Me?-

We finally got back to his house after a few hours. Esme embraced us as soon as we walked in.

"Where have you two been? I was so worried about you!"

Edward smiled sheepishly and explained to his mother what happened. She shook her head by the time that he was done and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make you two some hot cocoa."

I smiled. I absolutely loved hot cocoa. Alice came running downstairs and hugged me while glaring at Edward. He held his hands up in surrender and she smacked his arm.

"Just because _you're _a track start doesn't make us all track stars, Edward!"

He smiled at his favorite sister and chose to stay quiet. I didn't blame him. I sat on the couch and then Emmett came downstairs.

"I _wonder_ what you two were doing in that blizzard." He waggled his eyebrows which earned him a smack on the head from Rosalie.

"Aw, Rosie. I know that you were thinking the same thing."

She rolled her eyes.

"Emmett, not all of us are corrupted."

That made him get a huge grin on his face. I just shook my head and accepted the hot cocoa gratefully.

-Why Me?-

**(Pokes head out from behind rock.) Please don't hate me. I said that I have writer's block and this was the best I could come up with for now. I'm hoping that my dad and I will watch some movies so that I get some ideas. If you have any ideas, please share!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 8**

**So, even we fan fiction writers like to read fan fiction in our spare time. I just read an **_**amazing **_**one that took me forever to finish. I still have to start the sequel, though. So, I would love for you guys to read Clair De Lune by Amberdeengirl. It's my favorite fan fiction right now.**

**I have one very loyal reviewer and that would be vampiregurl. You are my favorite! Think you can beat her? You have to beat her amazing comments. Okay, what are you doing still reading this? Get to reading the story!**

-Why Me?-

I walked into my dorm depressed. I just got back to my school and I missed Edward. Terribly. I wanted his strong arms wrapped around me, I wanted him to kiss my neck, I want him _here_. I didn't want him in California. After all, everything's legal in California.

I lay down on my bed with a huge bowl of popcorn. Since I had nothing to do I started throwing pieces of popcorn in the air and trying to catch it in my mouth. Let's just say that it did not take long for my bed to be covered in popcorn. I sighed once I was out of popcorn. I think I got ten pieces in my mouth.

I looked over to my desk and looked at the white envelope with disdain. I was used to having this dorm to myself and now I was getting a roommate. All I knew is that her name was Lauren Mallory. Well, I also knew that she would be moving in tomorrow.

I walked into the living room and decided to do some cleaning to…welcome my new roomie. You can tell how joyous I am in this occasion. I was in the middle of vacuuming when I heard someone knock on the door. I turned off the vacuum and opened a door to reveal a girl. She looked about my height with long, curly, brown hair.

Her eyes were a boring shade of brown and she actually looked pretty plain. I awkwardly tugged the hem of my shirt down and asked,

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

She sneered at me.

"I'm your new roommate, Lauren Mallory."

I nodded slowly and chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"The letter said that you weren't coming until tomorrow."

She shrugged and entered the small dorm.

"I decided to come today."

She looked around the room with a disgusted look.

"Do you think we'd be able to paint this hideous living room? And get new furniture?"

I shook my head and walked to the door of her room.

"I've asked and they said it had to stay this way."

She rolled her eyes at me. I opened the door and said,

"This is your room. We have to share the bathroom."

I pointed to the bathroom which was located next to my room. She said,

"I want to see your room."

"Okay…" I replied.

I opened my door and suddenly wished that I had picked up all of the popcorn. I shrugged when she looked at it and she said,

"I'd rather have this room."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"They're the same rooms, Lauren. I already moved into this one, so it would be pointless for me to move all of my stuff out and have you move your stuff in."

She walked away in a huff and walked into her room. I could already tell that she was going to be a great roommate.

-Why Me?-

I was currently talking on Skype with Edward. His gorgeous, green eyes were wide at my latest statement.

"You don't want to dance anymore? _Why_?"

I sighed. I've already explained this to him at least twice.

"Edward, I've just lost my passion for it. But, that's okay. I want to try my hand at nursing."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe that you're giving up dancing, Bella."

"I didn't say that I was giving it up, Edward. I just don't want to have it as a career. It's not going to help me help other people. I want to help others."

He smiled at me.

"That's what my father said about becoming a doctor."

I smiled back at him. He understood.

-Why Me?-

I showed up for the first day of my nursing class. I looked at my schedule and saw that the teacher's name is Mrs. Cope. I sat down in one of the desks in the back.

"Okay, class. This is not the easiest class, but it will get you to where you need to go. If you're going to be in the medical field it is essential that you know how to do CPR."

I nodded and pulled out my notebook and a pen.

"CPR is difficult at first but it gets easier as you learn how to do it. One thing you must remember is thirty compressions to two rescue breaths."

I started writing down what she said. As I was writing I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I decided to ignore it since I was in class but it kept vibrating. I pulled it out and put it on silent. I looked at the name and saw that it was a few texts from Edward. I decided to shoot him a quick text.

To: Edward 3  
U knw that im in class. Ur gonna get me in trouble.

Mrs. Cope looked at me momentarily and went back to her lecture. I breathed out a sigh of relief but kept my phone on my lap. I saw it light up a minute later with a new text.

From: Edward 3  
The texting in class? Is my gf a trouble maker?

I smiled and decided just to text him back once more until class is over.

To: Edward 3  
Oh ya. Dating u really brought out my bad side.

I turned my phone off and looked up to see Mrs. Cope glaring at me.

"Is that something you'd wish to share, Miss Swan?"

I started blushing.

"No, Mrs. Cope."

"Then I suggest that you keep your phone away. I'd like to think that you care more about saving someone's life."

I nodded quickly and looked down at my notebook. This was going to be a long class.

-Why Me?-

**Okay, so I wanted to make this chapter longer. But, I ran out of ideas. I knew from the beginning that I didn't want Bella as a dancer, since I didn't know much about it. I also knew that's how I wanted Bella and Edward to get together. I think that worked out pretty well. Please review! It makes me love you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 9**

**So, you have Tewt to thank for for this extra chapter. PM's and reviews make me update faster! Thank you very much for the nice PM. (:**

-Why Me?-

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm clock. There was no way that it could already be eleven at night. I'd been studying for five hours. I sighed and slammed my Anatomy book shut. I have a huge test on it tomorrow and I knew that I was not prepared. Your alterior deltoid was an arm muscle, right?

I shook my head and lay my head down on my bed. There was no way that I could get that extra hour of studying in. I had to make sure that I'd be able to stay awake for the test tomorrow.

-Why Me?-

I sat at my favorite desk, in the back. Since I started these nursing classes I had made a couple new friends. One would be Angela Weber. She has the modern version of 60's cat glasses with long, black hair. She has brown eyes, like me. She's a really shy girl but she's also a great friend.

I had also met Jessica Stanley. We wouldn't be great friends but she was good to talk to about regular girl problems. She's good at spreading a rumor faster than a cat running after its prey. She has wavy, brown hair and blue eyes. She also does not know how to be quiet.

"So I heard that Mike was thinking about asking you out but I told him that you wouldn't be interested since you already had a boyfriend and he looked heartbroken but what was I supposed to do? Although Mike is really cute and sweet…"

Jessica was droning on about her crush, Mike Newton. He's tall but not Edward Tall. He has short, spiky, blond hair and pretty baby blue eyes. I figured that it was about time that he at least talks about asking me out. He's asked me out every week since I met the guy at the beginning of this year.

Mr. Banner told the class to quiet down as he handed out the Anatomy test.

"You all know the rules. No talking and return the test to my desk, you may leave when you are finished."

I flipped over my test and wrote my name. I looked at the first question.

1. What are the two major arteries of the heart?

I started chewing on my pencil. I _know _this. It starts with an A…aortic! That's what it is. The aortic and…pulmonary arteries. I smiled as I wrote down the answers. I was slowly but surely making my way through the test. I was also aware of how nice the sun felt on my back. Warming me, making me sleepy…

No, Bella! You need to focus! You need to get a good grade on this test! The muscles of the chest… I know this. Your Pecs, your…

"_You disgust me, Bella."_

_I looked up at the angel with green eyes._

"_Edward! I swear I didn't do it!"_

_He looked over to the sleeping body next to me. He was covered by my blanket, but you could tell that he was naked. His clothes were on the floor._

"_You promised me, Bella! You promised that you'd wait for me!"_

"_Edward! I didn't _do _anything! I promise, Edward!"_

_He shook his head and his face was impossibly more disgusted. I looked down at myself and saw that the same blanket covering the guy was covering me. I looked at the floor and saw that my clothes were spread around. Tears came to eyes. This could not be happening. I wouldn't cheat on Edward, especially not in this way._

"_I never want to see you again, Isabella Swan."_

_The tears spilled over. I didn't sleep with this guy. I would never do such a horrid thing to Edward._

"_Edward I did nothing wrong!"_

_He sneered at me._

"_I guess cheating isn't considered wrong anymore then, Isabella?"_

_It hurt that he didn't call me Bella. Isabella was a name that my mother had used when she was mad, or disappointed in me. He walked to my bedroom door and said,_

"_Leave me alone. Stay _out _of my life."_

_He closed the door and I looked over to the sleeping form. Mike Newton._

"Isabella!"

I was jolted awake and looked at Mr. Banner.

"Uh…yes, sir?"

He looked at me with mild interest.

"You have five minutes to finish your test. I figured I should wake you before you drooled all over it."

I looked down and sure enough my paper was wet. I blushed as I looked around the room. Angela gave me a sympathetic look and Mike just smirked. Could he know what I was dreaming about? No, not unless I talked when I was dreaming. I hadn't done that in awhile.

I looked at the clock and saw that Mr. Banner wasn't lying. I only had five minutes to finish my test. I looked back down at the test and saw that I was only on question twenty out of thirty-five. I quickly answered the best I could before Mr. Banner called time.

I walked to the class and put the test on his desk. I knew that I had failed. Even if I had gotten the first twenty right, and missed the rest I'd have a D. I knew that I couldn't have gotten the first twenty perfectly right as it was. I looked at Mr. Banner as I put down my test.

"Welcome to college, Miss Swan."

-Why Me?-

I was currently sitting in Angela's dorm eating a bowl of Ramen Noodles. I could not get enough of the stuff even though that it was really bad for you. I swallowed the last remains of the Noodles and put my bowl in the sink.

"Hey, Ang?"

She quickly wiped her mouth.

"Yeah, Bella?"

I blushed.

"Did I…say anything when I fell asleep in Banner's class?"

She looked at me with a pitiful look.

"Honestly, you didn't say much. But I doubt the class heard you mentioning Mike's name."

I groaned. Of anything that I could have said in the dream _that _is what would screw me over. I knew that would make Mike's desperation to a whole new level. I honestly didn't understand why he didn't just date Jessica. I knew that he liked her and we all knew that she liked him. It just didn't make any sense to me.

I cleaned the bowl and grabbed my bag.

"I better get to Basic First Aid."

She smiled apologetically.

"It'll be okay, Bella. I doubt that anyone else actually heard anything."

I smiled at her trying to make me feel better. But I knew that at least Mike had heard something with the smirk that was on his face. I felt my phone vibrate and I saw that I had another text. It was from Edward. I felt guilty, even though I hadn't actually _done _anything.

"See you later, Angela."

She smiled.

"Bye, Bella."

-Why Me?-

**Writer's Block has been cured! This is a very good thing. The chapters should be getting longer now that I'm actually getting ideas. As I've proven, PM's and reviews make me add extra chapters. So, please review! I love all of you loyal readers. I'm thinking at least 20 chapters for this story. Thanks to you guys for keeping me going!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 10**

**Hello, hello my faithful readers! I am really enjoying write this fan fiction. I hope you guys are enjoying it as much! I really enjoyed adding the dream (albeit it wasn't a good one.) Well, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

-Why Me?-

I went to my dorm once all of my classes were done for the day. I flopped on my bed, exhausted. I had a test in almost all of my classes and I just wanted to _sleep_. I looked at the clock and saw that it was five. I groaned and closed my eyes. I was hungry but sleepiness was overruling.

_We were in a meadow. I'd recognize this meadow anywhere. It was _our _meadow. I was lying down in the grass and looked over at Edward. His eyes were closed but he was smiling. I wondered what he was thinking about. He looked over at me and his smile got impossibly bigger._

"_I love you."_

_I smiled at his words._

"_I love you too, Edward."_

_He rolled over on to his side to look at me better. He looked towards the middle of the meadow and I saw that there was a picnic. I got over and walked to the blanket while he followed me. He opened the picnic basket and pulled out a couple of sandwiches. I smiled and grabbed the cheese and crackers._

_We ate in comfortable silence until I felt something go down shirt. I looked at him and he looked embarrassed then he busted out laughing. I looked in my shirt and saw a grape._

"_I swear I didn't mean for it to go down your shirt!"_

_I started laughing with him and pulled the grape out. Then I grabbed my sandwich and pulled off the lettuce and threw it at him. It hit him in the face and he immediately stopped laughing. Then, he got an evil grin. I got up and started running._

_He chased me with his arms full of food. The food fight had begun. I threw a tomato and he threw a pickle. It was little objects but it was fun. Once the food fight was over we were covered in a hodgepodge of foods. I laughed when I saw some mayonnaise on his forehead._

_He was looking at me intensely. It was making me uncomfortable and I shifted around awkwardly. He walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. Suddenly, he dropped to one knee and had my left hand in both of his._

"_Bella Swan, I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I never want to let you go and I want you to stay mine. Forever. Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_

_I had tears in my eyes and I nodded. He picked me up in a huge hug where he spun me around. He kissed me and put the ring on my ring finger. I smiled at its beauty._

_All of the sudden Emmett came walking out of the forest. He had a sneer on his face._

"_You think he really wants to marry you, Bella? You know that he's cheated before. What's stopping him from doing it again?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Edward would never cheat on me, Emmett. He loves me."_

_Emmett got a nasty smile on his face._

"_Oh? He wouldn't?"_

_Then, he pointed to Edward who was back in the middle of the meadow. He was kissing Tanya which quickly turned into Lauren. Then Jessica and next was Angela. I shook my head vigorously. He wouldn't do this to me…_

I woke up and sat up straight. It had only been a dream. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. There was no point it trying to sleep, I knew I'd never achieve it. I got up and put on some pajamas. I walked into the kitchen and got out a bowl and some cereal.

I walked into the living room and turned the TV on a low volume so I wouldn't wake Lauren up. It was some stupid reality TV show with a bunch of girls with spray tans. Although, the guys did have some nice abs. They lived somewhere in Jersey. I shrugged and changed the channel.

_The Notebook _was on. That was one of my favorite movies. It was towards the beginning where Noah and Allie were on the Ferris wheel. I lay back on the couch and decided it'd be a good way to waste the time.

-Why Me?-

I was showered and dressed by ten. I didn't have any classes today, so I decided to dress comfortably. I put on my black yoga pants that had a red band around them and my t-shirt that says "Free Hugs". I put on my glasses since I didn't feel like putting in contacts. I put my hair up in a ponytail and decided I should study for my next Anatomy test. Mr. Banner said that we could go in at noon to see our grades.

It was eleven when someone knocked on the door. I looked up, confused. I knew that Lauren was at class. (Or she could be ditching for all I care.) I walked over and opened the door and was glad to see who was on the other side.

"Edward!"

I jumped into his open arms and he hugged me. I grabbed his hand and walked him in to my tiny dorm. I sat on the couch and patted next to me.

"What are you doing here? What about your classes?"

He smiled at me.

"I came to see my girlfriend of course. My classes mostly consist of dance and Miss Jenkins is ill. So, we have a few days off. I decided it would be a great time to come see you."

I hugged him again. He was definitely the best boyfriend that you could ask for.

"So, what were you doing before I got here?"

I looked at my Anatomy book with disdain. It hated me.

"Mr. Banner's a great teacher. It's just that his tests are long and sometimes difficult. I get to go in at noon and see my grade on my last test."

He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm sure that you passed with flying colors."

I rolled my eyes.

"That makes one of us."

He snorted and asked,

"Do you have any classes today?"

I shook my head and explained that I just planned on studying and being lazy. So, he lay back and pulled my feet into his lap and he massaged them while we talked. I looked at the clock some time later and saw that it was 11:55. I got up and put on my white chucks.

"Do you want to come with me to go get my grade?"

He nodded and we walked hand-in-hand to Mr. Banner's class. Only Lauren was there so we went up to his desk and handed me my test. I got an 85%. I couldn't be disappointed with a B. I smiled and Edward nodded in an "I told you so" fashion. I stuck my tongue out at him and Lauren walked over to us.

"Oh, Bella! Why don't you introduce me to this gorgeous man?"

I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't need _another _girl going after my boyfriend.

"Lauren, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is my roommate Lauren."

He said hello politely and shook her hand. She got a huge smile on her face and I could tell she was about to start something.

"So, Bella, why don't we go out for lunch?"

I smiled at Edward, grateful for the save.

"I'm not really dressed for it…"

He shrugged and took me out to his car. We drove to Subway and used the drive-thru. We went back to my dorm and ate our sandwiches in comfortable silence. I had really missed him.

-Why Me?-

**So, what do you think? I decided that Bella was going to go crazy if she didn't see Edward soon. What are they going to do since they have a couple days together? What is Lauren planning to do? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 11**

**When I have a full free day ahead of me and I read fan fiction it really makes me want to work on a chapter of mine. So, here it is.**

-Why Me?-

"So, what do you want to do today?"

I looked at Edward and thought about it for a minute. I had no idea what I wanted to do today. I shrugged and groaned.

"All we did yesterday was sit around your dorm. There has to be _something _that we can do."

I chewed on the end of my pencil and grinned.

"Well, I don't have any classes for the rest of the week. Since we have a couple days still, why don't we make a surprise trip to Forks?"

He grinned at my suggestion and helped me pack. We decided to take his car so we could leave it at Esme and Carlisle's house. They'd be driving Edward to the airport and then they'd drive me to Seattle. It works out pretty well.

The drive was long but Edward made sure to make it fun. We played 20 questions and I spy. After our 10th game of I spy we finally pulled into the Cullen's long driveway. I grinned when I saw everyone's cars already there.

Edward opened the door for me and grabbed my bag when I got out. He closed the door and we walked up to the house together. Edward peered in a window and saw that everyone was in the backyard. So, we decided to go in the kitchen and act like that we had been there all of our lives.

He leaned up against the counter while I got stuff out to make sandwiches. I heard a door open and heard tiny footsteps. That must be Alice. I continued with the sandwiches but stole a glance at Edward. He was trying really hard not to smile.

Alice rounded the corner and saw us. It took a few seconds but she started squealing and hugged us. She jumped up and down and I think that the rest of the family heard the commotion in the kitchen. Edward told Alice to act normal and she did.

She was helping me make sandwiches when I heard Emmett's footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at the three of us and his face broke out in a huge grin.

"About time you guys come over here for a visit!"

He wrapped his massive arms around me and gave me a huge hug.

"Are you trying to kill me, Em?"

He laughed and set me back down then punched Edward in the arm. Edward smiled so it must not have hurt that bad. Next, came Rosalie. She had about the same reaction as Alice. We all laughed and looked out to see Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle confused by the prolonged absences. Esme leaned in and said a few words to them then started walking up to the house. The four of were acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. When Esme walked in she smiled and started crying a little. I laughed and pulled my favorite mother in to a hug.

"How did you two manage to get in here without anyone noticing?" Esme asked us.

Edward was the one to reply.

"It wasn't that difficult with all of you outside."

She rolled her eyes then hugged her son. I couldn't stop smiling and peered back outside. Jasper and Carlisle were looking as confused as ever. They spoke for a little bit then the two of the got up and walked into the house. We were all acting blasé when they walked in. Carlisle saw us and he got a huge smile on his face.

Jasper walked over to me and hugged me then punched Edward's arm like Emmett had. But they gave each other a man hug and all of us were smiling. I pulled out my cell phone and called Charlie. He answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Bells. What can I do ya for?"

I smiled.

"I was just wondering if you could come over to the Cullen house."

He paused for a minute and I heard him start laughing.

"Sue and I will be there shortly."

He hung up the phone and I added two more sandwiches to the bunch. Esme grabbed a few bags of chips while Carlisle grabbed some soda. We all walked outside and sat around the empty bon fire pit. We dug in right away and Alice couldn't stop smiling. I gave her a curious look; she was a lot happier than usual. She shook her head and looked at Jasper. He smiled back and I just shook my head to and faced Edward.

Charlie and Sue finally pulled up to the house and walked around to the back. They each picked up a sandwich and got the rest of the food that they wanted. We were sitting around just chatting when Alice and Jasper stood up. Alice spoke,

"We have an announcement to make…"

We all looked at them. Jasper was the one to speak next.

"We're having a baby!"

It was like a scene out of a movie. Everyone stopped what they were doing, it got quiet, and then everyone jumped up and rushed to congratulate them. Even when Alice wasn't looking, I'd catch Jasper looking at her like a blind man seeing for the first time.

I smiled at the happy couple and couldn't believe that there was going to be another baby in the family. With Rosalie and Emmett's wedding just a few weeks away, we were all going to be very busy for awhile.

-Why Me?-

The next day Alice, Rosalie, and I decided that we needed to do some shopping. I know it's shocking, I was going shopping without throwing a fit. Alice was going to need maternity clothes and she saw now was the perfect opportunity since all of us girls were together. Alice asked Esme if she wanted to join us but she said that she had a meeting with a client soon and promised to go on the next shopping trip.

So, now we were at the mall looking for maternity clothes and looking at all of the stuff for babies. I couldn't believe how much stuff you needed for a baby! Toys, diapers, clothes, crib, bassinet, swing, and so much more. I knew that babies weren't cheap but I didn't realize they could cost so much.

Alice was holding up a really cute brown maternity tank top and a white blazer. Rosalie pulled out some dark maternity jeans and I found a pair of brown moccasins. Alice smiled at us and said,

"I knew there was a reason that I brought you guys along."

We shopped for three hours before Alice complained that she was getting tired. She had to be pregnant to be tired after only three hours of shopping. I've seen the girl go twelve hours without breaking a sweat. We made our way to the car and had a very noisy ride back. We were all still gushing about the baby.

Rosalie asked, "So, Alice, do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

Alice paused for a moment.

"I think it's going to be a girl but Jasper thinks it's going to be a boy."

We all laughed. You had to be crazy to doubt Alice.

-Why Me?-

**Just so you guys know I post outfits before I finish the story. So, if you wanted a sneak peek into the next chapter, my profile is a great place to go! I know I don't post for every chapter but I'm trying to. Right now I'm reading Remember Me by Sylvia Cullen. It's a great Twilight fan fiction. I highly recommend it. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 12**

**So, this chapter was supposed to come out tomorrow but when I was typing it I started to fall asleep so I decided I had better just finish it today. I'm going to be gone Saturday-Tuesday so I'll update next Wednesday most likely. I'm glad that someone (or ****) ****asked if I'm taking baby names. So, yes, I am taking baby names.**

-Why Me?-

I slammed my head against my desk in my room. Why couldn't it be summer already? I was ready to finish my nursing classes and get back to Forks. Alice was already six months along and she should be having the baby when Edward and I are in Forks. I smiled to myself. I only had one more year of college after this, then I'd have my LPN.

I wrote my last essay for Anatomy class. It was a pretty simple essay. We had to choose a muscle of the body, explain how you could injure the muscle, and all of the ways to treat each injury that you described. It wasn't all that difficult but this is the part of Anatomy that I love.

I printed out the essay and checked my phone. Edward had texted me and he was gloating since today was his last day of college. I rolled my eyes. I had to admit that I was jealous since he was now done. His graduation was coming up and I was glad it was on a Saturday so I could go.

I made sure to email Mr. Banner a copy of the essay, just in case. It's happened to a couple of the students where they would lose the printed copy of their essay then lose it before they could turn it in. They usually didn't have time to print off another copy so they failed. Good thing Mr. Banner allowed us to email him a copy just in case that happened again.

I put my hair into a braid and got dressed for class. I was glad that my Anatomy class didn't start until noon then lasted until two. It was my only class on Tuesdays. I put on a blue shirt that had sequin floating down the front of the shirt. I put on a pair of white pants that flared at the bottom with blue and white striped flats. I picked up the white purse that Alice had recently bought me which my blue glasses.

I put on my book bag as I was walking to Mr. Banner's class. I took my usual seat in the back and waited for people to file in. I looked at the door and smiled when Angela walked in. She took the seat next to me with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey, Angela. What's up?"

She took a deep breath.

"Ben asked me to meet his parents."

Ben has been her boyfriend since their sophomore year of high school. They could be called high school sweet hearts. I smiled at her.

"It's about time. You guys have been dating long enough."

Her smile got bigger with my words.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Mr. Banner was looking at us with a glare on his face.

"If you two are done talking, I'd like to begin my class.

We hung our heads.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner," we said at the same time.

He turned around and started writing stuff on the board for our final. I groaned inwardly. Finals were going to suck. They were _so _much different than high school finals. For example, they didn't give us a study guide; we had to study everything that we had learned. I looked at Angela with a panicked look. She handed me a note.

Do you want to join my study group for finals?

I scribbled back quickly.

Please and thank you.

She didn't even bother replying since Mr. Banner had turned around and was looking right at us. I was busily taking notes over some of the review that Mr. Banner had put on the board. He seemed satisfied so he went back to writing.

-Why Me?-

I was currently sitting on the couch with my knees curled under me. My iPhone was attached to my ear as I talked to Edward.

"Don't worry so much, Bella. I know that you'll do fine on these finals."

I sighed.

"I'd just love for you to come to one of my classes. You'll see how easy they're not."

I was copying down some of Angela's notes from today as I talked to Edward. I had to get them done so I could return them to her tomorrow.

"I'm not the one who decided to go into nursing."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry for wanting to help people, Edward."

I could pretty much hear him pinching the bridge of his nose. He did that when he was annoyed.

"Bella, this is such a stupid conversation. I don't want it to turn into _another _pointless fight. Let's just talk about something else."

"Pointless fight, Edward? All of our fights have had a point."

It was his turn to sigh. I didn't want to admit that he was right. I thought that all fights were pretty pointless.

"Listen, I've got to go. I'll call you later. Love you."

The line went dead. I glared at the phone knowing that all it would do is stare back. I set it next to me as I finished Angela's notes. I smiled, happy that I had them done in record time. I looked at my iPhone again to see the time. It was only 8:30 so I decided I could walk to Angela's dorm and drop off her notes. She only lived a couple buildings away from me.

I pulled on a hoodie over my shirt and grabbed my dorm keys and purse. I walked quickly to her house and knocked on her door. Ben was the one to answer.

"Oh! Hey, Ben. I finished Angela's notes so could you give them to her?"

He nodded and grabbed the notes.

"See ya later, Bella."

I nodded and waved as I walked away. When I was walking back to my dorm I got a strange feeling that someone was following me. I turned around quickly but didn't see anyone or anything. I shrugged and started walking again when I heard a twig snap. I whirled around but, again, saw nothing.

_Get a hold of yourself, Bella. Why would anyone be following you?_

I just kept walking when all of the sudden Mike appeared in front of me. I jumped and uttered a small scream.

"Bella, calm down! I didn't mean to scare you."

He looked down sheepishly as I put my hand over my heart. I calmed down and slowed my breathing and gave him a dirty look.

"Why couldn't you get my attention like a normal person?"

He shrugged and still had the sheepish look on his face.

"Why aren't you in your dorm? It's pretty late to be out here."

"It's not that late, Mike. I was just walking back, actually."

He paused for a second.

"Do you want to go get some coffee or something?"

I was hoping that Mike was over me since he had left me alone for the past couple of weeks.

"Mike, you know that I have a boyfriend. I'm not going on a date with you."

He got a dark look when I said that.

"I'm sick of asking you, Bella. Just go on one date with me. It won't kill you."

I shook my head.

"What part of 'I have a boyfriend' do you not understand?"

He grabbed the tops of my arms and started shaking me.

"Why. Won't. You. Go. Out. With. Me?"

"Mike! Stop!"

He let me go and a shocked look came across his face.

"Bella… I didn't…"

I shook my head and walked away quickly. Once I got in my dorm I locked all three locks and went in my room. I hid under the covers and fell asleep knowing that I'd have nightmares.

-Why Me?-

**This may not have been the most words for a chapter but it did take the most amounts of pages! Yay for a new high score. Please review and don't forget to suggest baby names! (Haven't decided if it's a boy or a girl yet.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 13**

**Hello one and all! I was going to try and update yesterday but I accidentally broke my mom's charger so I'm using a friend's laptop. I've also been sick since last Thursday so I haven't really gotten any ideas. I'm just winging it!**

-Why Me?-

_I was running through a dark corridor. There were lights but they would not turn on. I raced down the corridor knowing that I had to get away, from it. I didn't know what it was; I just had to get away. I got to some stairs and I ran down two at a time. It was getting closer and I didn't want it to get me._

_I ended up tripping on the last step and fell. I got up as quick as I could but I knew that trip is what had ruined it for me. It was close behind me and I felt it grab me around the waist. I started screaming and tried to get away. It covered my mouth and I couldn't scream._

_I tried to wriggle as much as I could to get away. It pinned me against the wall with me facing it. I saw that it was a human. Not just a human; it was Mike. I tried harder to scream but no matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't come out. He started kissing my neck…_

I bolted upright in my bed and looked at the clock. It was only three in the morning. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I was sweating from the dream. I decided to take a quick shower, so I wouldn't have to sleep all sweaty. I grabbed my towel and another pair of pajamas.

When I hopped in the shower I tried to remember as much about the dream that I could. I just remember being pinned against the wall and seeing Mike was the one pinning me. I remember him kissing my neck… I shivered suddenly glad I woke up when I did.

I turned the water on hotter and scrubbed at my skin. I sighed when I was done and got out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around me and looked in the mirror. My face was all red and splotchy. Thanks for a restless night's sleep, Mike Newton.

-Why Me?-

When I woke up again in the morning it was seven. I got up quickly and ran to my closet. My next class was at 7:30 and there was no way that I could be late. I got my blue Adidas hoodie and a pair of my holey skinny jeans. I grabbed my black tennis shoes and put my hair up quickly.

I got a bowl of cereal and ate it in ten minutes. It took me at least fifteen minutes to walk to my class. I could not be late for finals. I grabbed my white bag and left quickly for class.

Once I got there I sat next to Ben. It was the only class that I didn't have with Angela. I pulled out a pencil and put my bag on the floor. Ben smiled at me and I smiled back. Mr. Ingles handed out the tests face down on our desk. I was ready.

-Why Me?-

We all cheered as we got out of that class. It was the last of the finals for this year. I was done with my junior year of college! I walked back to my dorm with a huge grin on my face. I walked into my bedroom to pack up the rest of my stuff. It was time to leave this dorm. I honestly would not miss it.

Lauren walked into my room with a disgusted look on her face.

"Do you have my pink shirt?"

I rolled my eyes. All of her clothes were pink.

"No, Lauren, I don't have any of your clothes."

She started to sneer.

"Oh, really?"

She walked over to the closet and looked at the remaining clothes in my closet. She shook her head and walked over to my drawers.

"You don't have a right to be looking through my stuff, Lauren."

I slammed the drawer shut that she started to open. It had my journal in it and I didn't want even a chance of someone seeing it.

"Why don't you want me looking these drawers, Bella? Are you hiding my clothes in here?"

"No, Lauren, I am not hiding your clothes. But what is in those drawers is mine and it's personal."

"Yeah, okay, Bella. I'm sure that you're _not _hiding my clothes. I always knew that you were jealous of me."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to get into this argument again. I just walked her to the door and she walked out with a smug look on her face. I figured it was time to pack up anything and everything that was in my drawers.

-Why Me?-

I walked off of the airplane with all of my suitcases and the few boxes that I had. I looked around for Charlie. I finally spotted him with Sue and a huge sign that said "Welcome home, Bella!" I smiled and ran over to my father and stepmom. I hugged them awkwardly since I hadn't set down the suitcases.

"Bella, it's so great to see you," Sue said. She hugged me again and grabbed one of my suitcases. I handed Charlie one of my heavier ones and we were on our way back to Forks. I couldn't wait to see all of my friends and family.

When we finally pulled up it around two in the afternoon.

"We're going to order a pizza later for dinner if that's okay, Bells."

I nodded and ran upstairs. I decided now was a good time as ever to unpack. I finished packing rather quickly and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw that I got a text from Edward. I smiled as I opened it.

-Why Me?-

**Hmm would that be considered a cliffy? It's up for you guys to decide! Sorry that it was so short, I got writer's block again. I promise to start updating as I have been as soon as we get a new charger. Please review; it makes me happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 14**

**Welcome to another installment of Why Me? I am happy to say that we got a new charger so now I should be able to update regularly again! Other news is I might be joining cross country and my schedule will be hectic. So, we'll just have to see how that plays out. I would love to thank my new beta, Cal, for being totally awesome. She also beta'd my recent contest entry and she also just happens to be my best friend who lives a few minutes away from me. Okay, so why are you still reading this? Get to the story already!**

-Why Me?-

I raced down the stairs, my heart pounding in my chest. Yeah, I know, it hadn't been long since I had last seen Edward. I got to the door in record time and wrenched it open to see one of my favorite people in the world. Edward.

I sighed happily as he put his hand on my cheek, caressing it. I leaned into his touch.

Then, I heard someone clear their throat from the hallway. I blushed and turned around to see my father, looking more than slightly pissed off.

"I'd rather see no touching, if you don't mind." I rolled my eyes at him. Rosalie and Emmett have made out in front of him without the two even knowing that he was there. He never said anything then so I didn't get why he would be saying something now. I opened my mouth to speak, but he walked away without another word. I turned to look at Edward with a puzzled expression, but was met with the same look on his face.

I shook my head and grabbed his hand. I yelled out, "I'll be back home later tonight, dad!"

He just made a "humph" sound, which was cut off at the end by me closing the door behind me. We walked to Edward's car in silence, which I broke once we sat inside.

"Where are we going, Edward?" He grinned, but didn't answer. I crossed my arms and glared at him. I really was not in the mood for another one of his surprises. I sighed when that seemingly infamous crooked smile of his spread cross his face.

"Don't fret, Bella. I promise that you'll love it."

I sighed again, turning to look out the window, watching the trees fly by. If there was something Edward disliked, it was going the speed limit.

Later, we pulled up to a huge, white mansion and he opened my door for me to get out. He took my hand as we got out. We walked up the steps that led to the front door.

The door was yanked open before I could take another breath. I saw a blur of black before I was being attacked in a hug. I laughed at the pixie that was holding on to me. I gasped when I saw how big she had gotten since the last time I saw her.

"I know! I thought that a pregnancy would go by a lot slower, but apparently not. It's just been flying by." I smiled and put my hands on her stomach. I felt a little kick and looked up at Alice. I asked, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Bella, I told you from the beginning that it's going to be a girl. I don't care what Jasper thinks. She is a she."

I nodded quickly and looked at Jasper in the doorway. He was smirking at his fiancee. "Alice, you know the doctor said that it was a boy. The sonogram proved it."

She rolled her again and stuck out her tongue. "Sonograms can be wrong, Jasper dear. I just _know _that it's a girl."

Emmett had entered at this time, coming next to Jasper. I couldn't help but smirk as I heard him whisper something about a bet and two hundred dollars. Alice heard what they said. She was not very happy. "Jasper Hale Cullen! You did _not _make a bet on the sex of our baby!"

His face went through being several different shades of green before it finally settled on very pale. "O-Of course not, Ali, dear. I would never make a bet like that."

Emmett's booming laugh could have been heard from miles away.

"Guess again, Alice! He bet me two hundred that that baby inside your tummy is going to be a boy. I'm not stupid enough to go against what you say, so I bet a girl." If looks could kill, Jasper would've been dead and gone. He backed up a little bit.

"You know money counts when you're raising a baby, Jasper! Now we lost two hundred because of your idiot head!"

I tried to stifle a laugh. It was usually something much worse than 'idiot head'.

Before the argument could continue, Edward led me into the house, where I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch watching the news. Rosalie was sketching a new design and the others joined us quickly. We all decided to sit and chat, until Edward awkwardly cleared his throat.

"There's something that we should probably warn you about, Bella." I was confused, and glanced over at Alice who looked utterly disgusted. I nodded at Edward, telling him to continue.

"As you know, we've been very good friends with the Denali family for as long as I can remember. Well, they're coming for a visit. Her family decided it was a good time to come in. They live somewhere in Texas. I would love for you to have dinner with us...just know that Tanya is going to be there."

I felt a lump rise in my throat. If there was one thing that I did not want, it was Edward and Tanya in the same room. I was well-aware that she still loved him. We had run into her at the mall in Port Angeles once, and I could tell by the look in her eyes. She would do anything to get him back. I sighed and said, "Well, I'd love to have dinner with you."

He smiled and hugged me, and I shot a look at Rosalie over his shoulder. She had a more revolted look than Alice at the mention of Tanya's name. My eyes met Alice's, and I saw what a familiar gleam in her eyes.

She was planning something.

-Why Me?-

**So, that's what I have for this chapter! Updates will probably be slower now that I have a beta but they'll be edited, so I think it's a win-win situation. I have decided that from now on I'll be updating just Wednesdays through Fridays. Please please please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 15**

**Sorry about this day delay. I was exhausted yesterday when I got home. I did a _lot _of exercise so when I got home I was just too tired to finish this. Please don't hate me!**

-Why Me?-

That fateful day in which the Denali and Cullen family would be dinning together had finally arrived. I wore the dress Alice had gotten me for Christmas. I fingered the lace while Alice helped me into the pumps. I'd probably be dead by end of tonight. "Bella, please stop playing with the lace. We don't need it to rip. You've got to look stunning tonight!"

I rolled my eyes at the pixie; I wouldn't admit that she was right. Rosalie was fixating my hair into soft curls. I looked at her in the mirror. I smirked, thinking that she was the only one I knew who could pull off a yellow strapless dress and matching heels, the heels with cute little bows. Her clutch sat on the table next to me.

Alice wore a red maternity dress. Her black flats had a knot in the toe, matching the one on the right side of the dress. I smiled at the white bag, complete with a bow and lock, which she was taking tonight. I remember her excited reaction when I gave it to her for her birthday.

"And we are…done! Bella, you look amazing. Of course you wouldn't expect any less with Rosalie and I put together."

I looked in the mirror and couldn't help but be shocked. I knew that they were good with dressing me up, but this was the best that they had ever done. I touched the mirror as a smile came to my face.

"She loves it! We are amazing, Alice." They linked arms, leaving the spacious bathroom with smiles on their faces. I looked back to my reflection, seeing Edward leaning against the doorway. I blushed and looked down, listening to his soft footsteps as he approached.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Bella." My blush got impossibly deeper as he kissed my neck. He moved on to my lips, but we were interrupted by a voice from downstairs.

"C'mon, kids! It's time to go!" I was silently cursing Carlisle for interrupting our moment. We walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand. I was focusing on not tripping as Edward moved a hand to my waist. I smiled at him gratefully and when we got to the bottom of the stairs, Emmett wolf-whistled.

"Looking hot, Bells!" He chuckled at me and led us out to the car. We were driving to Port Angeles and were there in a little over an hour. Carlisle and Esme led the way, then Edward and I entered. My mouth was agape at the beauty of the restaurant; you could tell that it was _classy_.

Edward held my chair out for me, taking the seat next to me. We were looking at the menus when the Denali's arrived. I looked at Tanya and was surprised that she wore a...cute dress. It was sleeveless, white with a navy bow, and touched the top of her knees. My eyes made it to her white ballet flats, which had a white bow on the toe.

There were warm welcomes and hellos as the Cullen's and Denali's greeted each other. Both sides saying how it had been too long since the last time they saw each other. Edward faithfully introduced me; they seemed to welcome me right away. I didn't fail to take notice to how Tanya avoided my eyes. We all sat down while meaningless chitchat floated around the table.

I was talking to Alice about plans for the nursery when I looked over to see Tanya and Edward deep in discussion. I poked Alice and gestured to what was happening. She pursed her lips and nodded slowly, then went back to talking about the nursery, although a bit too animatedly.

The waiter brought us our food and I noticed his eyes lingered on me. I shifted around in my seat, uncomfortable. Edward looked up, a mean expression ready. The waiter walked away quickly and Edward possessively put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him, always grateful.

We were eating in comfortable silence when Tanya spoke up. "So, Bella, Edward, how is your guys' relationship?"

I swallowed the ravioli hard. I had known that this was coming. Edward was the first to answer her.

"It's going really well. We are in love, after all." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand under the table. He met my eyes and returned the smile. Tanya made retching noises but no one paid any mind. We went back to eating while Kate talked about how her and Garrett's honeymoon was _so_ romantic. From the sounds of it, it was. They went to Jamaica and she said that everywhere she went there were rose petals around.

I smiled to myself as she recounted the story about Garrett being chased by a sting-ray. We couldn't stop laughing. He joined in the laughter while we finished eating. I felt Edward elbow me lightly and I looked up at him. He leaned down so only I could hear.

"Would you like to take a walk? There's something I want to show you." I nodded quickly and put my napkin back on the table. We got up and Edward said that we'd be back shortly and we walked out the front door. He had a tight grip on my hand, not that I was complaining. He led me down a short path that looked like it led to a park.

It had thousands of twinkly lights on the trees and I smiled. It was a breath-taking sight. He led me to the bench and sat me down while he stayed standing.

"Aren't you going to sit, Edward?" He shook his head but he didn't say anything. He slowly went down to one knee. I felt the tears quickly coming to the corners of my eyes. I didn't expect him to propose until after college. I was smiling ear-to-ear as his knee hit the pavement.

"Isabella Swan, I love you more than life itself. I know that I said I wanted to wait until we were out of college, but I don't think I can wait any longer. I would love for you to become my wife, to stay by my side forever. Will you marry me?"

By now the tears were freely flowing as I looked at the gorgeous man in front of me. I nodded and quietly said, "Yes, Edward. I will marry you."

He slid the ring on my finger and scooped me up, swinging me around. I laughed as he sat me down and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I kissed him back, hard. That's when I heard the footsteps behind us.

"What the hell?"

-Why Me?-

**Hit? Miss? Love? Hate? Please review! Thank you to Bubblegumbecca69 and  
Mrs. Stoculaymameranodair for the reviews on the last chapter! Reviews make me really really happy (: So, please, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 16**

**I cannot believe we are already 16 chapters in! This story just seems to be flying by. I read an amazing story, Having Everything and Nothing by Heartlandlover95. I recommend it! Okay, please read. Oh, and blame my beta for this being late! I love you, Cals!**

-Why Me?-

Edward set me down slowly and turned around. I was shocked as to who we saw. Emmett. He looked livid under the lights, which only exemplified his angry expression. Edward backed away slowly, while I stood my ground.

"Emmett! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled back at him. That only seemed to make him angrier. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed, brows furrowing. He looked at me with disgust.

"So, you're going to marry _him_, Isabella?"

"Why wouldn't I marry him, Emmett? He's perfect for me." Emmett snorted at me.

"We all know that I still don't trust him, after cheating on Tanya with you. How do we know that he wouldn't cheat on you with someone else?" Behind me, I heard Edward suck in a breath. There was no doubt in my mind that he enjoyed kissing me, and that he regretted cheating on Tanya. I looked at him; he had sorrow in his eyes.

"Edward, don't listen to him. He's just being a block-head." He shook his head.

"Bella, how can I marry you if your family doesn't trust me?" My heart sank at his words. No, he was not going to break off this engagement after just a few minutes after proposing.

"Not everyone in my family is going to love you, Edward. What's most important is that _I_ love you." I watched his eyes, looking for any emotion. He tried to keep his face free stoic, but I could tell that he was still on the fence. I heard Emmett walk up behind me.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you home. We both know that he doesn't deserve you." I turned on my heel and got in my brother's face.

"You're one to talk, Emmett! Do you remember when you dated Heather in high school? Hmm? And you ended up getting drunk and sleeping with Rose. You can't say _anything_ about Edward!" I could tell that I had struck a nerve. I had never brought up Heather; it was something we just never talked about. Emmett had loved her once, but he went to a party one night and got pretty drunk. He woke up the next day tangled in sheets with Rosalie. He told Heather the truth and begged for forgiveness, but she dumped him on the spot. Not that I could blame her.

His face was contorted with rage. "You know that that's the past and it's forgotten! I owned up to my mistakes and apologized to Heather! I haven't cheated again and I haven't gotten drunk! Edward is just pathetic!"

I reared my hand back, slapping Emmett across the face. Hard. I could still hear the sound of the contact and felt the sting in my hand. I could already see the red hand print starting to form on his cheek.

"You have no right to talk about my fiancé like that, Emmett. Get out of my sight." He gave me one last look before he walked away.

"You're not my sister."

-Why Me?-

I was lying next to Edward on his bed. He had one arm behind his head and the other around my waist, pulling me close. We had been watching some cliché romance movie, but he ended up falling asleep. I smiled when I looked at his peaceful expression. It was really the only time when I saw the boy in him come out.

I thought back to when we got to the restaurant and announced our engagement.

_We walked in, holding hands, and I had a goofy smile on my face, Edward practically mimicking my expression. We stayed standing at the table, seeing Alice was the only one who didn't look confused. She was even smiling at us, one hand splayed across her belly._

_A grin slowly crept onto Esme's face and I looked at Edward. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention._

"_We have something we would like to announce."_

"_I hope it's not another pregnancy!" I gave Tanya a glare. Of course she would be talking about Alice having a baby out of wedlock._

"_Tanya, if you are not going to polite, then you can leave," Carlisle responded coolly. Tanya shot daggers at him, but she bit her tongue. I smiled at Alice apologetically but I was happy to see that Tanya's comment didn't erase her smile._

"_At least I can get laid, Tanya." It was quiet for a second before Emmett erupted in laughter._

"_That's a good one Alice!" He whooped. Carlisle coughed and Esme looked flabbergasted. I had to laugh at the looks on their faces. Once it had all died down, Edward cleared his throat again._

"_We are getting married." He said it slowly. Esme jumped up as soon as it came out of his mouth, wrapping her arms around us in one giant hug._

"_It's about time! You guys are only twenty, after all." I laughed at my soon-to-be mother-in-law as everyone got up to give us congratulations. Tanya and Emmett, however, remained seated. He still gave me dirty looks when Rosalie had her head turned the other way._

I looked down at the bridal magazine on my lap. I'm pretty sure that Alice had a cow when Edward announced the engagement. She immediately went into planning mode, even though we were still at the restaurant. Jasper had told her to calm down and to just let us enjoy the engagement before she stuck her head in it.

An ear-to-ear smile was on my face as I looked at one gown. It was white, cinched in the front of the waist where lace flowed out from. It had a sweet-heart neckline and it was strapless. A simple veil completed the look.

I put the magazine down, and the last thing I remember was thinking about how I was marrying the best man in the world.

-Why Me?-

_I was walking down the aisle in my gorgeous wedding dress. Roses and lilies made my bouquet. Emmett was walking with me, but with a disappointed expression. I looked up to Edward and saw him sneering at me._

"_What is it, Edward?" He smirked in response._

"_You think I could actually be with you? You're worthless. You're a nobody." I felt my mouth snap open, tears forming in the corners of my eyes._

"_I told you he wasn't good enough for you, Bella. Just look at what he made you wear for your wedding."_

_I looked down and saw that the beautiful gown had become tattered. I looked at the flowers to find that they had died and my veil fell out of my hair. I looked back up to Edward, terrified._

"_It's pathetic that you thought that I'd actually go through with this, Isabella. I was hoping that you were smarter than that." I gaped at the man that I thought I had loved. His once impeccable suit was now in ruins. He was left standing in torn dress pants._

_He looked behind him, over his shoulder. He got a nasty grin on his face. I leaned sideways to see what he was looking at. It was Tanya, and she was in _my _dress._

"_You look stunning, love." Edward scooped her up and started kissing her. They got into the kissing and I turned, ready to run._

"_No, Bella." Emmett's grip on me became tighter._

"_I want you to see why I was right."_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I wiped my forehead and just kept trying to remind myself, it was just a dream. I took a few deep breaths and heard something rustle. I froze and looked toward the doorway. There was a huge, muscular body blocking the light in the hallway.

"Bella, we need to talk."

-Why Me?-

**Cue the evil laugh. Yes, I know I'm so mean for leaving off on a cliffhanger for the second chapter in a row. But, I hope you guys still love me! Please review! And I apologize to Bubblegumbecca69 for this cliffhanger. I just can't seem to help myself.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 17**

**I have no idea how many chapters I want to do for this story. I was originally thinking just twenty-something but then I realized I wanted to go into detail of the marriage. Some tough decisions. What do you guys think? I'd list all of the reasons for why I haven't updated, but that would probably just bore you. Sorry!**

-Why Me?-

I groaned inwardly. "What do you want, Emmett?"

He shuffled his feet, then just left the room. I snuck in another look at Edward and followed my idiot brother out to the hallway. "Again, what do you want?"

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I wanted to…apologize for my behavior earlier."

I gaped at my brother. He was actually apologizing? Emmett Swan…_apologizing_? My mouth opened and closed a few more times before I had the sense to say something. "Why did you say it, Em?"

His hands were in his hair rather quickly. It was a habit he picked up from Edward. "I just don't want my little sister growing up so fast. I was hoping that you'd listen to me and would decide to not marry him. I still don't exactly trust him."

"I don't care if you trust him or not, Emmett. I love him and I trust him. That's all that's really important." He hung his head. "I know, Bells. Am I forgiven?"

I rubbed my chin and tapped my foot in thought. Of course he was forgiven, but I wanted to make him squirm.

"Well, I don't know, Emmett. I just can't seem to decide whether you're worth it or not." I could the pleading in his eyes.

"I'll let you beat me at Mario Kart." I rolled my eyes. That was not a great offer.

"I can kick your butt without the help, Em. Rose taught me all the moves, remember?" The raise of his brows indicated that he had forgotten. It was a good thing that his wife still had a few tricks up her sleeve. I chucked at his expression and finally caved.

"Okay, okay! You're forgiven you big idiot." My favorite goofy grin of his spread on his face and he picked me up, effectively throwing me over his shoulder. "Emmett! Put me down this instant!"

He pretended that he didn't hear me and he raced down the stairs. "Emmett, what are you doing to my sister-in-law?"

I could pretty much hear the smile slip from his face. If he had one weakness, it was Rose. "I'd suggest putting Bella down." He started to squirm.

"But, Rose…" He whined. I somehow managed to get a look at Rosalie. She had a satisfied smirk on her face and I could tell what she was thinking. She already had this in the bag. "If you wish to get laid tonight, Emmett, put her down."

He put me down faster than he picked me up. I wavered a bit on my feet but he caught me before I could fall. I mouthed a "thank you" to Rosalie and she just nodded in return. Emmett sat next to her, wanting. "I still get to sleep with you, right Rosie?"

She tapped her chin as I had earlier. "It just depends on if I'm in the mood."

I made gagging sounds. "Your sex life is _not _something that I want to hear about, guys." Rosalie grinned at me wickedly. "We'd love you hear about your sex life, Bella."

I could feel the blush spread all the way down to my chest. Edward and I hadn't even gone all the way yet. We had agreed awhile ago that we wanted to wait until we were married. We'd only made out before. I looked over at Emmett and I could see that anger coming back to him. It was only a matter of time.

"That's not your business, Rose." Her grin got impossibly bigger. "But, alas, it is. You are my sister so it's my business. _Every_ part of your life."

Emmett looked as though he was about to pop a blood vessel. "We aren't sleeping together," I said quickly.

You could have heard a pin drop with the silence. I awkwardly shifted my weight from foot to foot, waiting for someone to say something.

"Are you sure about that, Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

"I'd think that I know who I am and am not sleeping with, Rose." Emmett's murderous glare had gone away at that. He was suddenly his goofy self again.

Then, I heard light footsteps on the stairs. I turned around to see Edward rubbing his eyes, wearing his pajama pants.

"What's going on down here?" Rosalie was about to say something but Emmett beat her to it.

"Nothing, Eddie dear. Why don't you just go back to bed?" Edward shrugged and yawned. He stretched as he went right back up the stairs. I glared at Rosalie and followed Edward.

-Why Me?-

_A Couple of Months Later_

I was sitting on the couch next to Alice. She was flipping through a bridal magazine while I was watching my guilty pleasure show, Jersey Shore. One day, there was nothing on TV so I just started watching it. I haven't been able to stop since.

I laughed when Snooki fell over, drunk, for the fifth time in five minutes. I was still laughing when I turned to look at Alice. She had a discomforted look on her face and she was rubbing her belly.

"Alice, what's wrong?" She jumped a little at my voice. "Nothing, Bella. My stomach just hurts a little."

I thought about that for a moment. "How long has it been hurting?" She shrugged. "Off and on over the past hour." I jumped up, knocking over my soda. "Alice! I think you're in labor!"

Her eyes got round, full of excitement and fear. Once she was over the shock she was on her feet, moving around the livings room. I grabbed her by the shoulders to calm her down and called for Jasper to come down the stairs. "Alice, calm down. Jasper will be down her momentarily and he'll get you to the hospital." I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face.

He came down the stairs and looked at the looks on our faces. "What's wrong, darlin'?" His southern accent tends to make an appearance when he's talking to Alice. She was frozen and I waved my hand in front of her face.

"She started having contractions an hour ago." It took a minute for it to sink in. He started smiling hugely and ran over to hug Alice. He jumped when she told him not to ever touch him and I noticed she was doubled-over. Well, as doubled-over as a pregnant woman of nine months can do.

"I'm getting you to the hospital, Ali. Come on, Bella. I need you to help her into the back seat of the car and I'll grab the hospital bag. I'll need you to stay with her on the way." I nodded, glad Jasper was taking charge.

We were at the hospital in twenty minutes and I rubbed Alice's back as she another contraction hit her. We were led to a room immediately, where Alice's doctor came in.

"Hello, Alice. I'm just going to check you and see how far along you are," Dr. Booton said. Her hand went under the blanket and she smiled.

"Well, Alice, you are going to have a very quick labor. You're already ten centimeters. It's time to start pushing."

Everything was set up and Alice started pushing. It would be a lie to say it wasn't an amazing moment to watch that the head show.

She finally pushed the baby out after an hour and the doctor smiled.

"It's a girl," and she handed the crying baby to Alice. She looked up at Jasper and stuck out her tongue. "I told you so."

-Why Me?-

**Well, how was that? I decided to be nice and not add another cliff hanger. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 18**

**I'm already starting to lose my motivation for this story. I really hope that I get back. I got interested in another idea that I had for a story. We'll just have to see.**

-Why Me?-

I smiled at the sleeping baby in my arms. Addison Isabella Cullen. I couldn't stop smiling since I found out that Alice and Jasper wanted to name the baby after me. They had also named me godmother. It was a bitter-sweet surprise; I hoped that nothing would happen to them.

Alice was sleeping. It wasn't a long labor, but it still wasn't easy pushing out a baby. Jasper stroked her hair lovingly and I set Addison back down. Her mouth formed a little "O" as she slept. Esme walked into the room, still crying. She was so excited to _finally _become a grandmother. Her words, not mine.

I walked out, knowing that the nurses would kick us out if we went over the one-visitor limit. Aside from the parents, of course. Everyone was in the waiting room and I took the seat next to Edward. He was looking at a picture of Addison on his phone.

"She is going to be one spoiled baby," he said. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me. Alice said specifically that she would not spoil that baby, no matter what. She may not, but the rest of the Cullen-Swan clan definitely would.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head. "I can't wait 'till that's us with the baby."

I blushed. Edward and I had never really discussed having kids. I knew that he wanted them, but I did not. We decided that that particular conversation could wait until we got married. I leaned into him and sighed contentedly.

-Why Me?-

Alice and Jasper were able to take Addison home after just three days. We decided to let them have their time with their baby. And have time to sleep as much as they could. Within the first hour we knew that Addie was going to be a _crier_. That baby had a healthy set of lungs.

Edward had the laptop out in front of us. Since we decided we weren't going to wait before school got out, we were getting married next month, and we had to find an apartment to move into. Since my school didn't take dance transfers, I was moving to California with Edward, transferring to American River College in Sacramento.

My dad was upset that we had decided to get married so quickly. He was even more upset that I decided to move to California with Edward. He said that we were too young to be making decisions like this. I told him that I was an adult and free to make my own choices. He started complaining under his breath.

Edward pointed to a two-bedroom apartment that he had found. The rent was reasonable and it was big enough for newlyweds. We would go back to California after the honeymoon and, hopefully, like the apartment. We assigned it to Esme to decorate it however she pleased.

-Why Me?-

_One Month Later_

I took a deep breath and averted my eyes from the mirror. I was currently sitting in Alice's bathroom while she did my makeup. Rosalie was curling my hair and I could not stop shaking like a leaf.

"Bella, please try to calm down! If you don't stop shaking I could mess up your makeup," Alice said with a pout.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry that I'm nervous about my wedding day, Ali." Alice rolled her eyes at my sarcasm but Rose looked at me with sympathy. "I bet you ten bucks Alice will be more nervous than you on her wedding day."

I laughed, "I'll take that bet."

Alice looked at us with disdain while she put the finishing touches on my makeup. Rosalie was busy pinning my hair to the top of my head when Esme walked in with a huge garment bag. I visibly paled just looking at the bag. There was no way that I could get in my wedding dress.

Esme smiled at me as if reading my thoughts. "Don't worry, Bella. I know that Edward and you were meant to be together."

I smiled gratefully at my soon-to-be mother-in-law. She knew me better than even Renee. She was whisked away by Carlisle and he winked at me before he stole his wife. I took another deep breath as Alice helped me up and Rosalie took my dress out of the bag. They somehow managed to get me in the dress without messing up my makeup or hair.

Charlie came in when I was dressed. I had to admit, I actually looked pretty. He choked up when he walked in and I saw tears come to his eyes.

"Aw, dad…" He cleared his throat and smiled sadly at me. He hugged me and whispered, "I know what I said earlier, Bells. But if you have to marry someone, I'm glad it's Edward."

It was my turn to get teary-eyed.

"Don't cry, Bella. We both know that Alice will come after you if you mess up her perfection."

I laughed at my father and put my arm through his. He led me down to the limo that would take us to the church. Once we got there I was shaking worse than ever. Esme leaned over and put her hand on my knee.

"Bella, it will be okay." I nodded not feeling any bit better.

We got inside the church and Alice "hid" me behind a curtain. That is so Alice. She insisted that she didn't want anyone else to see me before the due time. The music started and I watched Alice and Rosalie start down the aisle. Dad grabbed me and wrapped his arm around mine, handing me my bouquet. He kissed the side of my head and we started down when my music started.

I took a sudden interest in the floor. Partly, I wanted to make sure I didn't trip. I also didn't want to look at the rest of the people watching me. I felt the urge to look up though, and I looked into those familiar green eyes. His face broke out in the biggest smile I'd ever seen. I couldn't help but return the gesture.

All too quickly Edward was taking my hand, we were saying our vows, we lit the candle, and finally said I do. He dipped me slightly and kissed me. I felt dizzy and he gently helped me to get standing straight again. I smiled at the crowd as they cheered at the new Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

-Why Me?-

**Eh, how was that? It actually helped me get some of my motivation back. Reviews will help, too.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 19**

**Hmm, well I don't have much to say for this chapter. Just that I'm writing this on one hour of sleep! Yay!**

-Why Me?-

I now understood what people mean when they said that you glow on your wedding day. I could not have been any happier. I married the man that I love the most. Even though we had only been dating for a year, we had known each other forever.

Edward and I took our pictures and made our way out to the horse-drawn carriage. People threw rice and I laughed when Emmett hit Edward with uncanny ability. He had grabbed a fistful of rice and tossed it down Edward's tux. I was still laughing as when we made our way to the pavilion.

"You wouldn't think it was so funny if it went down your dress," he mumbled.

"Well, if it went down my dress, I must just have to recruit you to help me get it out."

I got the desired effect that I was hoping for. His eyes got wide and his mouth was agape. I chuckled again at my new husband. _Husband_. He was mine and only mine. Now it was time for the world to know that he belonged to me.

We made it to the pavilion fifteen minutes later as the guests started to arrive. Alice shuttled us into a bathroom saying something about 'not wanting the guests to see us' and 'ruining the grand entrance.' We decided to talk about our upcoming honeymoon while we waited for Alice to come back and get us.

"Is it a warm place?" I asked which made Edward smirk.

"Yes, it's warm." I had found out early on that Edward refused to tell me where our honeymoon was going to be. I had convinced him to give me clues, but I still hadn't figured it out. Rosalie and Alice held it over my head that they knew and I didn't.

"Is it in the U.S.A.?" He pretended to think for a moment.

"Yes, it's in the U.S.A." Well, that didn't really help me out. It's in America and it's warm.

I opened my mouth to ask another question when the door opened. "Okay, you love birds. It's time for the grand entrance!"

Alice grabbed each of us by the hand and dragged us back to the pavilion. She told us to wait a moment as she walked out with a microphone.

"I am pleased to present the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!"

There was clapping and whistling. Of course, Emmett was wolf-whistling. I blushed majorly and Edward rubbed my cheek. I smiled at him gratefully. There were several shouts of 'aw' and 'get a room!' We walked up to the long table in front of everyone. It was time for toasts, then we would eat. Emmett said that he wanted to go first.

"So, my baby sister got married today. I'm going to miss having her around here to annoy her and practice all of my new pranks." People chuckled. "Edward better take care of her. He knows that I will come after him with Rosie if he doesn't. I wish the best of luck to the both of you."

He lifted up his glass of champagne and some people cheered. We all took a small sip and Charlie came up next.

"I always liked the Cullen family, until Edward decided to take my Bella and make her his own." He turned around and smiled at us when he said it. "I know that my Bells will be in great hands now. I know this because I'm a cop. We know these kinds of things. Like how to use a gun. And how to hunt people to the end of the earth…"

His speech continued along those lines. People were still laughing by the end of it, thinking he was joking. I wasn't so sure.

"Bella's always been like a daughter to Carlisle and I. We know that you'll make a great addition to the family, Bella. Welcome to the life of being a Cullen," Esme said with a smile and tears in her eyes. I smiled back at her and Alice came up.

"Okay, enough with the sappy toasts. Let's get some grub and party!" Several cheered at Alice's little speech. We all got our food but I couldn't eat much of it. It finally hit me. I'm _married_. After the reception Edward and I are going on our honeymoon. I started hyperventilating.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward leaned over and asked me. I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm just nervous."

"What is there to be nervous about? I think we already completed the most nerve-wracking part. Unless the pastor isn't really certified, of course." I smiled genuinely at Edward.

"It's not that. It's the…honeymoon…" He nodded at me.

"Bella, we love each other. I know that everything will go well." I bit my lip and was saved from having to say anything.

Alice stood up and grabbed a microphone. "Okay, everyone! It's time for the new couple to share their first dance."

I had to try not to laugh. Everyone thought that Edward and I were just going to do the traditional first dance. Little did they know that Rosalie and Emmett had taught us a different hip-hop dance to do. I walked out onto the dance floor and Edward took my hand. We started swaying together to the music and that's when Rosalie and Emmett came out behind us.

The music changed and we all started dancing. People were cheering and clapping and when Edward started swing dancing with me it got even louder. I laughed from all of the fun that we were having. Now _this _is how a wedding reception should be.

-Why Me?-

The wedding reception went until three in the morning. Alice dressed me in shorts with a green and white shirt afterwards; I was surprised it was so casual. I hugged and kissed everyone, saying goodbyes. Then, Edward and I were gone for the airport.

"Bella, wake up. We're here." I felt Edward nudge me and I stretched. He chuckled, helping me walk out of the plane.

"Edward, where are we?" He just smirked and picked up my bags. We walked outside and I gasped.

"Welcome to Hawaii."

**I like this chapter if I do say so myself. I thought about starting to get into the details of their honeymoon but I decided I'll just torture you instead and wait for the next chapter. I'm so mean.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 20**

**Hello, one and all! Yeah, I don't have anything to say this time…**

-Why Me?-

I looked over at the sleeping body next to me and smiled. It was officially day seven of being Mrs. Edward Cullen and boy, was I loving it. We had gone swimming with dolphins, hiking around the island, had romantic dinners, and so many other amazing things. Edward remained a perfect gentleman. The difference was he wasn't as scared to kiss me in public or make suggestions as he used to be.

I laughed remembering what had happened the night before.

_Edward and I went out for dinner at one of the local crab shacks. The waitress had started eyeing Edward the moment we walked in. I pointed it out to him and he just shook his head, telling me not to worry about it. _

_She seated us and we ordered a short while later. When she had brought the check back I noticed a phone number written on it. I showed Edward and he gave the waitress the money. When we were waiting for her to bring back the change, Edward said, "Bella, I can't wait to get back home tonight."_

"_And why would that be, Edward?" He smirked._

"_I can't wait for the people in the room next to us to complain to the front desk."_

_Okay, I was seriously confused._

"_Why would they be complaining?"_

"_The headboard hitting the wall, of course." I knew that my face and neck turned red as a tomato. The waitress had come back in the middle of our conversation, looking livid. I couldn't stop laughing even as we left. Edward leaned in and whispered,_

"_I wasn't joking."_

We never heard anything about a complaint. I got up quietly and walked around to Edward's side of the bed. I bent down to get clothes out of my suitcase when I felt myself being pulled back to the bed. I smiled hugely as Edward held on to my waist.

"Where do you think you're going this morning?" I pretended to think for a moment.

"I was planning on getting breakfast for my husband. But, I guess he's not hungry." I felt his lips move to my neck.

"Not hungry for food, anyway." I blushed again and bent down to kiss him. It had been like that the whole honeymoon.

"Not now, Edward. We have to finish the last of the packing so we don't miss our flight."

We were headed back to California and our flight left at two this afternoon. It was already ten in the morning. He groaned and got dressed quickly. We went downstairs and ate a small breakfast of eggs and bacon then we were back in the hotel room. Suffice to say, I'd miss Hawaii.

-Why Me?-

We got to our apartment at five in the afternoon. I gasped when we walked in for the first time. The pictures on the laptop didn't do it justice. The living room wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. Esme had decorated it with cream-colored couches and beige carpeting. The white coffee table matched nicely. The flat-screen TV was attached to the wall.

I walked over to the bookshelf and ran my hand across the spines. It was full of classics and other books that I loved. Edward led me to the bedroom, with the bed sporting a large blue comforter. A square dresser was by the door, and another door on the left led to a bathroom.

He took me on a tour of the rest of the apartment. It was just perfect for the two of us. It had two extra bedrooms, one of which Esme turned into a music room for Edward. I opened the closet door in the bedroom to find it was already full of clothes. I hoped it wasn't Alice that got to choose.

I unpacked the clothes from Hawaii and went back to the living room to see Edward already had a frustrated look on his face.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

He banged the television remote against his hand.

"The stupid thing isn't working."

I grabbed the remote from his hand and turned it around. I took the back out and shook my head. I loved my husband; he could just be such an idiot sometimes.

"There are no batteries in here."

He got a flustered look then, busted out laughing. He walked into the kitchen and came out with the batteries. Once they were in, the TV miraculously started working again. I was still laughing at him even as we watched a baseball game start.

I walked into the kitchen and was glad to see it fully stocked with food, not being in the mood to go out to the grocery store. I was boiling water when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered.

"Bella! You got to the apartment without even calling me?" Ah. I should have looked at the caller ID before I answered.

"Sorry, Alice. I was just wanting some alone time in my new apartment with my new husband."

"Oh, so you guys could do the dirty?" I blushed as though I was talking to her in person.

"Wait, how did you know we were even at the apartment?"

There was a silence, then I heard my door be kicked open. I looked out of the kitchen and into the living room, giggling when I saw Emmett's hulking frame in the doorway.

"Welcome to your new home, baby sister!"

I ran up and hugged my big brother. I looked behind him and saw the rest of the Cullen-Swan clan with him. Carlisle stepped forward and spoke next.

"We decided you guys could really use a housewarming party."

I blinked back tears as I shut off the stove. Edward walked in and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's nice to have such a great family."

-Why Me?-

**I've decided I'm going to end this story in the next chapter or so. Sorry if you guys are disappointed. :(**


	21. Epilogue

**Why Me?**

**Epilogue**

**Thank you so much for everyone that has been reading this story since the beginning. And thank you to those who are just now catching up! I can't believe we've hit the end of the road. My beta went on vacation so I apologize for any mistakes. Without further ado, the epilogue.**

-Why Me?-

_Five Years Later_

"Mommy! When are we leaving?" I chuckled at my impatient four-year-old.

"We're leaving soon, honey," I told her.

"But…I want to see Addison and Amanda _now_!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up my daughter, Olivia. She looks a lot like her daddy. She has his strange bronze hair but my brown eyes. I put her face close to mine and started covering her in kisses. She squealed and tried to wriggle out of my arms.

"Why does Liv get all the kisses?" my husband questioned with a pout.

"She gets all the kisses because she's cute," I replied playfully. Olivia stuck her tongue out at Edward.

He chuckled and stole her from my arms. I saw her squirm but she was only half dressed. I smiled and then I heard the crying. With a sigh I walked into Edward's old music room that was now painted blue and green. I walked to the crying baby that was in the crib. My smile grew bigger as I picked up my miracle baby.

Edward and I had been ecstatic when we found out I was pregnant with Olivia. She was born only a year after our wedding day. When she was two we decided we wanted to add another addition to the family. So, we went to work and I found out two months later we got our wish.

We had been at Alice and Jasper's wedding when I started to feel the pains in my stomach. It was when Alice and Jasper were saying their vows. I tried to ignore the pain, but it had just been getting worse. I ended up doubling over and Jasper looked at me with worry on his face.

Edward ran up to me and yelled at someone to call 9-1-1. I didn't understand why until I looked down and saw the blood on the floor. I started sobbing uncontrollably and was rushed to the hospital. They apologized, saying that there was nothing we could have done to save her. I also found out I might not be able to carry another baby to term.

One year later we found out I was pregnant again. Edward and I went to the gynecologist and I was put on bed rest for the whole pregnancy. It really sucked having to stay in bed and not be able to play with my baby girl. But, seven months later we had a perfectly healthy baby boy named Daniel.

I picked up the now-screaming baby and gave him a bottle. Once he was done eating I got him dressed and we were ready for the drive to Alice's. Amanda is their two-year-old toddler. We were also going to see Emmett, Rosalie, and their son EJ. I smiled when I looked at my family, amazed by how much life had changed in past few years.

-Why Me?-

***wipes away tears* I can't believe it's over. I love you guys and hope you continue to read my stories. I already have another idea for a story, but it might be a little bit before I start it.**

**-Nikibeth**


End file.
